This Is Just A Reality Show
by Mizuki Hanazaki
Summary: To act like a millionaire was already a challenge, but as a girl to the boot! But, it was the only way to reach his goal… There is no main pairing, everyone stands a chance if they deserve Kuroko. No restriction and no bias. Slow burn relationship.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

_**Summary:**_ _To act like a millionaire was already a challenge, but as a girl to the boot?! But, it was the only way to reach his goal…_

 _ **Current arc:**_ _Introducing the characters…_

 _ **Main Pairings:**_ _There is no main pairing, everyone stands a chance if the story lean to their favor. No restriction and no bias._

 _ **Extra Note:**_ _This story might even continue after the end of the reality program._

* * *

 _*tsuki no akari ga boku o tsutsunde, narihi-* *Click!*_ ''Stop! Stop! Stop!'' Accompanying the voice, a sound of a folded book being slapped on one's hand resounds its way to the whole room, stopping every dancer from doing their next move.

 _Don't tell me it was him again…?_ Adjusting his glasses back to the way he is most comfortable with, he stretches his waist, casually, knowing fully that this pause that had occur for already the 20th time for today was not his problem.

 _Again…?! Just how many does it make for the day? 19? 20?_ Covering his yawning mouth to prevent anyone from knowing his tiredness, moving his hands up to give his eyes a rub, naturally, he whistles.

Eyeing a certain boy, who had stopped his movements like the others in the room, the coach moves closer, the sound of the book being slapped on the palms had just gotten even louder any second.

Seeing the coach, who is coming closer to their direction and by looking at the face the coach is making, automatically they scoot to make way, turning their eyes towards a certain boy, who had a face of spacing off.

Without even realizing the sound of the creaking floor and the slapping book closing in, he continue to space off until the coach reached where he is, making another slap on his palm, and that's when he escape from his spacing.

Out from his own trance, the first thing he notice was all eyes were on him and that includes the eye of the coach. Automatically, he manages a bow… ''Kasamatsu-san? What's the matter?''

Without a single speck of second, the angry face that Kasamatsu had had turn to a face of defeat. As if giving up or more like giving up on this boy, who is standing in-front of him, he… ''Kuroko Tetsuya, do you know how much mistake you make already…?''

And just before Kuroko could make his respond, Kasamatsu raises his hand that is grabbing the book… ''If you are just making mistake, then I think it's better for you to be off, you are disrupting other's progress.''

He doesn't know if he heard it wrong, but wrong or right the only thing he could do is to only apologize to the coach and to the others, turning back to the coach, he continues his apologies, asking for another chance.

''No! It's been your 20th time already, so you, Kuroko Tetsuya, better be off and don't come back in anymore for the day.''

 _Eh?! No way…_ Couldn't even comprehend what he just heard, he… ''Kasamatsu-san, just this one time, okay…? I promise I won't made any more mistakes, just this once, okay…?''

Feeling the tug on his shirt, Kasamatsu turns to reject Kuroko's request and without even caring about Kuroko any longer, he walks off but all of a sudden, numerous gasps and yelp could be heard.

 _What is going on…?_ Curiosity filled his heart and mind, he turns and he too had gasp. Before him, Kuroko had lay flat on the floor, not even moving a single bit. Realizing the seriousness, Kasamatsu quickly scoop Kuroko up, after telling the other trainees to continue, he heads to the infirmary.

* * *

Waking up finding that he is in a dark room was a thing of the norm, but it was the room that made him questioned what had happened, but this was yet something trivial by hearing voices, coming from the slight gap the door left.

''Hmm… although it was such a pity for him to go, but in this case, once he had gotten better, it was the best to make him quit.''

''Hai. Hai. Akashi-shacho, I will make sure about his leave, so rest assured.''

Clenching his teeth, not for his fate, but for the voice of the 'Akashi-shacho' that had just entered his ears. Gripping his fist alongside with the blankets, he tries his best to not rush out and strangle the hell out of this 'Akashi-shacho.''

In the middle of still trying to restrain himself, all of a sudden the door swings aside, letting the lights from outside, illuminate the dark room. Just before he could lie down, faking asleep, Kasamatsu enters his vision.

''Ah… I can see you are awake, eh…?'' As he was saying, he pushes on the switch to brighten the whole room.

''Hai, as you can see, Kasamatsu-san, I am awake, so should I continue the practice tomorrow?''

Managing a sigh and by feeling pity for Kuroko, he… ''You should just rest and don't come to practice tomorrow, just rest, okay…?''

''Then, when am I supposed to return to practice?''

''Just rest.'' Just when his index finger was about to touch the switch…

''I won't be returning any more right? Tell me I am wrong?'' A foolish question, even though he had known the answers.

Turning his eyes away from the stares that Kuroko is giving him, Kasamatsu… ''Yeah, after you had fully recovered, we will officially end the contract.''

Such harsh and cold words, said without a single speck of empathy. Guess this is it, eh…? Is what he thinks, but he had to know why. ''Why…?''

''You had no talent in every single aspect, no matter when comes to dancing, singing, acting or even as a comedian. This does makes me wonder just how did you enter this company or how did you pass the audition in the first place?''

Seeing that Kuroko is still remaining his silent, Kasamatsu… ''So, it's better for you to quit than staying here, wasting the time of those who had actual talent.''

As if this is what he wanted to say in the first place, without even caring Kuroko any longer, he left the room, leaving the lights on, leaving the helpless man.

With the clicking sound of the door, signifying the closing of the door, all Kuroko felt now was everything that he did had somehow gotten flushed away. As merciless as it was, it couldn't compare it to the tears of emptiness that is currently flowing from his eyes. It was suffocating, the hatred in him suffocates him, but at the moment, he couldn't care less anymore, thinking that he was better off dying by suffocating just by thinking that he couldn't even do anything towards that ''Akashi-shacho''.

Yeah, the tears is suffocating him, but it was as if a cruel joke by the gods, he was not dying, but instead he is suffering until finally the drowsiness overtakes him.

* * *

Sitting in-front of a long table, he faces the flashes of cameras as well as the jumble of mic in-front of him, all labeled with different names on it. Sitting beside him was no other than Akashi-shacho, who is replying every single question coming from the reporters.

Although remaining his usual deadpanned face, but during the whole event, he had shift his eyes to look at Akashi-shacho. No matter how many times, the feeling of loathing and hatred filled his mind. Looking at the old and wrinkled face of this Akashi-shacho, smiling so naturally in-front of the public was enough to make him throw up.

''Yeah, it sure was a pity to lose him even though he had make his appearance on a survival show. During his time on the show, I had actually see his potential, but to think he had sickness. It certainly was a pity.''

''May I know what sickness did Kuroko Tetsuya is having?''

''Yeah, I would like to know to…''

''Did he perhaps have any chance to return?''

Presenting his best smile, Akashi-shacho… ''After going through the medic, we have actually found out the reason of his constant fainting during practice, it was stated that his body was slow to produce enough blood for his daily activities and due to his health, we decided to end his contract.''

As if everything had been settled, Akashi-shacho stood from his seat, going to where Kuroko is and before he hugs him farewell, he… ''I HOPE YOU ALL THE BEST!''

Blame himself for not making any preparation for the action of Akashi-shacho, in which had resulted himself being touch by the president, couldn't even tolerate the touch that had been given, he instinctively pushes the president away, but he failed.

Due to his head had been covered from all the cameras and eyes by Kuroko's head, he… ''Kuroko-kun, it is better that you don't try anything that will cause harm for both of us.''

Gripping his fist and clenching his teeth, he… ''Do you really think I will care about that…?''

''Oh, I know you won't. If you didn't care, you would have try to expose me during your time in my company or am I at fault?'' Seeing that he had got no reply, he… ''So, let's end this with peace, okay? Since you have no proof or whatsoever, it's better for you to vanish quietly.''

 _AKASHI SEIJI…!_ Was all he wanted to screamed out for the very moment, but Akashi Seiji was right, without any proof, without a single back-up, there is no way he could touch even a single hair of Akashi Seiji. Forcing himself to calm down, he forced himself to return the hug, while managing a slight smile.

And due to his usual calm demeanor, no one had actually notice the wrath he is in. Instead of noticing his wrath, the touching scenes of Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seiji's separation had become the headline.

In which had known throughout the nation, inflicting the tears of his many fans and at the day that he is leaving the company, by taking one last look towards the company, in his heart, the boiling rage will never dies.

* * *

'' _Tetsuya, be a good boy and just stay here, we will be back soon.'' Said a women, who had the same features of Kuroko._

'' _Erm… Tetsu. Just stay here and don't come out, am I clear…?'' Said a man, who is squatting down to balance his level of vision as the same as Kuroko._

'' _Mmm. Kuroko will stay here, so be quick. Mama. Papa.'' And thus, a smile could be seen from the face of his parents, but his vision had quickly turns into flaring yellow, orange and red… *BOOM!*_

Snapping his eyes open, with the speed of lighting, he sat up, his whole body all covered by sweat. Looking around, he found out that he is still in his room, shared with his brothers, all still fast asleep.

Looking at the peaceful sleeping face of theirs and listening to their smooth breathings, sometimes he envied them for being able to sleep with such tranquility each, every night, unlike him, who had been haunted by nightmares and nightmares.

Wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, he turns his waist and when his legs had reach the floor, he pushes himself up, slowly trying not to step onto the ones sleeping on the floor, he crept out from the room.

Wanting to prevent the door from creaking, slowly and softly he shuts the door, turning away from the door, he started towards the stairs just to find out that the lights are still on. Thinking that maybe the caretaker is still up, he goes down and there the caretaker was.

''Ah! Tetsu-chan. Still not asleep yet…?''

Managing a slight smile, he… ''Mmm… I think I've had enough sleep, Miro-san.''

''Nonsense, there will never be enough sleep for youths.'' Replied Miro, the caretaker.

''What are you doing when it was already so late?'' Decides to brush the sleeping business off, Kuroko noticed some dough, half-kneaded.

''Ah… I was just thinking about preparing some pies for keeping since the bread that I baked is almost finished. So, I think it was better for you to go back up and sleep. Nah! Drink this, it will help.'' And a glass of warm milk had been presented for him.

''Well… thank you, Miro-san.'' Grabbing the glass of milk, he drinks it in one big gulp and once placing the glass down, he… ''But, since I had saw that you are busy, I might as well help out.''

''Mah… Mah… You don't have to…''

Ignoring the words of the caretaker, he starts to roll his sleeve, walking into the kitchen and before he starts, he… ''I am helping, so please guide me, Miro-san.''

''You don't have to help, it's better for you to rest up, okay…?''

''Miro-san, you should be the one that is needing the rest, for a person in the age of 64, is the one that should rest more, so let's finish this quickly, so we both can go to sleep early, okay?'' Maybe she had finally gotten moved by Kuroko's kindness as well as stubbornness, she gave in.

''This mouth of yours surely knows how to utilize words. Or maybe it was due to me getting old that I won't be able to persuade you anymore.''

''Who knows…? Maybe it was due to me learning it from you…? Haha!''

By looking at his chuckles, even for Miro-san, she couldn't help but to realize a certain warmth coming from her heart, a parental sort of warmth, flowing inside of her. Going back to her dough, she sincerely, from the bottom of her heart, wishes that this smile will stay, unlike the first time she had met him by the door, shaking from fear.

She remembers she was 52 and little Kuroko, when asked is at the age of 8 after finally coming out from his fears. At first she had not known how to deal with Kuroko, who had the same facial expression for the majority things, but at that moment, she certainly feels fear and loneliness surging from his whole being.

No matter what they tried, like asking he if wants to eat or even when the kids are trying to get him to play, he will always struggle out and be back to the very corner, blocking everything out until sometimes, out of the blue, in the midnight, his screams could be heard, resounding the whole house.

And the screams just goes on every night until later on she found out he had nightmares and not only the nightmares that will trigger his screams, sometimes the flicker of the fire from the stove or anything fire related, like fireworks will make him scream, too.

It was not until later that she found out that Kuroko was actually a pretty intelligent boy or more like sharp with his surroundings. After finding out that he is a hassle to everyone at night with his screams, he had actually try and forces himself to not sleep at all, even though it was just a small nap.

When the time had come for meals, Kuroko would forces his weak body, in which had suffered from lack of sleep and rest for continuous nights and days. The reason for his shift is because he knows when it comes to meals, cooking won't leave and cooking needs fire.

And that's how Kuroko had lived his live like a living ghoul. Weak, skinny, baggy-eyes and blood-shot eyes were his features at that time, constantly living under the shadows, not even willing to expose himself in the brilliant world, until one day his body couldn't take it anymore and he fainted.

If he was not founded out by one of his brothers, who is playing hide and seek, he would probably have died there. Once sending him to the hospital, there is when, he had started to open-up with the help of Miro-san and a psychologist.

So, basically instead of living his live in the foster home, majority of his childhood had been spent in the hospital and little by little, he helps himself to brings himself out from his own cage and by the time his state had stabilize, he was already 15.

Discharged from the hospital, and once going back to the foster home, he begins to face his two biggest fears by himself. Through the hospital's education, he had actually gotten the permission to enter the local middle school to the high school and finally, he graduated.

Just to see the difference between the 8-year-old him and the 20-year-old him, who had the ability to smile and chuckle was enough to make her want to cry out of relief.

''What's wrong, Miro-san…? Why are you crying…?''

''Eh?'' With the words from Kuroko, she had quickly wipe her tears away. ''Maybe it was due to the flour, it's nothing, Tetsu-chan.'' Wanting to brush off the topic, she turns to the oven. ''Tetsu-chan, bring me the pies, it's time for the baking.''

In which Kuroko had comply and when the pies reaches her hands, Kuroko stretches out to wipe away the tears. With a smile plastered on him… ''Now we are done, Miro-san.''

Turning away, he walks back to the counters, grabbing a table cloth, he started to wipe the flours, left on the counters. Looking at him, Miro-san had presses her lips together, while trying to handle her tears from flowing, she sincerely wishes no more harm will be done on this boy anymore.

Placing the pie into the oven and while she is waiting for it, Kuroko had then came to her, announcing to her that the counter had been cleaned as well as the utensils. Grabbing on her hands, before returning to the bedroom, he wishes her goodnight.

* * *

''Umm… Yummy! Miro-san, it was so delicious…!'' exclaimed the one that sitting right beside Kuroko, whose name is Himuro Tatsuya.

''Well… hope you liked it. By the way, it was Kuroko that assist me on baking this pie, you know.''

''Really?'' This time, it was not just Himuro, another boy who is sitting opposite from Kuroko had also joined in.

''Hai. Hai. Kazu-chan. Tatsu-chan. He helped me when you are all asleep last night.''

''Wooow! Okay, I officially appoint you as the main chef of our household from today.'' Like an active monkey, Kazu-chan had sprang up to the chair, pointing at Kuroko with his index finger.

''Calm down, Takao.''

Feeling real lazy to even care about Takao, he excused himself, ignoring the protesting of Takao from his back, he walks towards the door. Stepping out from the door, he continued his way to his left and finally coming down from a fleet of stairs, coming to a stop, he stretches himself while looking at the sun.

Breathing in the morning fresh air and automatically, he inserts his hands into his pockets and what he brought out was a ring, its shines had been blurred by soot and on top of it, although blurred, an initial could be seen. _K_ _.K._

Looking at the ring, and by thinking of the family that he had right now, he is currently being thrown into a cross-road of decisions. _Should I let it go…? Or not…?_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hello, for those who had finished this first chapter. This is my second fanfic and as I mentioned there is no main pairing, so everyone stood a chance._

 _So, who do you want me to introduce next? Just among the GOM and Kagami, okay…_

 _If there is any question, you may ask through leaving reviews._

 _The lyrics from the start was from_ _ **Kradness – Wave**_ _. Try it out, it was good._

 _Welp, SIGNING OUT…!_


	2. Akashi Seijuurou

_**Summary:**_ _To act like a millionaire was already a challenge, but as a girl to the boot?! But, it was the only way to reach his goal…_

 _ **Current arc:**_ _Introducing the characters…_

 _ **Main Pairings:**_ _There is no main pairing, everyone stands a chance if the story lean to their favor. No restriction and no bias._

 _ **Extra Note:**_ _This story might even continue after the end of the reality program._

* * *

He is on his own horse, his own prized horse, Yukimaru. He loves his horse, he loves him because it was off the same age as him. But, it doesn't just stop there, he loves him because of his snowy white feature, that exhibit his majesty, appropriate to be ridden by an Akashi.

Other than his complete white complexion, there was his speed, a speed so fast that it will stirs the wind into mini tornadoes, giving the rider a blast while riding on him. Indeed, this is what Akashi Seijuurou is experiencing right now, an experience he like no matter how many times.

Sometimes, when he was little, he had hurt his face when the wind had got a little strong for him. Despite the fact, he still likes it. It had made him felt a sense of freedom that him being an Akashi would barely have in his life. He is very well aware that one of these days, as he is growing older and mature, the activities that he found pleasant would be lost and that had made him appreciate it even more even though it was a riding lesson for him.

He was currently in the middle of a lesson with his private riding instructor, an instructor that he found worthy after firing at least 7 instructors. He is a man who likes one with pride, with dignity and he is also a man with sharp observation skills that won over hundreds or thousands of child that shared the same age.

With his sharp observation skills, he observed them, with the shortest time for about a week and the longest for about 3 months, every single one of them wasn't even facing him with genuine at heart, but the profit in-front of them and that had made him loathed them.

By the time he got his eighth and current instructor, he was just at the age of 9, which was 11 years ago. From the start, he had doubted him, but 11 years had passed and that had said something, it means Akashi found this instructor had all the criteria he had set.

As the hoofs of the horse is hitting the grassy land and the incoming breeze is blowing on the surface of his face, cooling it, slowly in-front of him, he spots his instructor, riding on a brown and handsome horse.

The instructor turns his back to face him… ''Hey! Akashi! You are going to be left behind if you keeps on riding leisurely like that! Do you want to get a bad record in your lesson?''

Of course, this was just words of natural for an elder to a younger, just like a teacher to a student. But, to be frank, the instructor didn't meant it, not at all, because he knows that no matter how, his prized student, Akashi Seijuurou will win.

And just what he stated… a pair of red orbs bores into him. ''Oh-hoh! Kyoutani-san, you do know I have never lose, right?'' And without giving any warning he speeds.

He speeds all so sudden, but as for Kyoutani, who had been with Akashi for 11 years, had not shown any signs of being flustered. Facing in-front of him, with the goal close enough to be spotted, he speeds up too, showing no signs of letting Akashi to pass him.

As the sounds of the hoofs hitting the earth getting louder and the breathes of both riders getting more hectic, a white horse could be seen nearing a brown horse ever so surely and when both of them is still 5 kilometers away from the goal, both horses had finally lined up.

Knowing that their horses had lined up, Kyoutani had speeds up even more, successfully pulling their distance, but it had not flustered Akashi as he had speeds up at the same time as Kyoutani… and that had goes on and on…

4 kilometers… 3 kilometers… 2 kilometers…

When the distance from the goal had gone down to 1 kilometer, both horses are still running side by side. Looking at the current situation, Akashi predicts if this goes on, they would probably get a draw and he had no intention of getting that and so when they had finally reach the 500 meters range, he thinks it was the time to finish this.

Grabbing on the leash even tighter and by toughening his legs muscle, with one final command for his horse, he speeds and when it was in the 350 meters range their distance starts to pull, with Akashi at the front.

Seeing this situation, the instructor had too starts to chase after Akashi, but no matter how Kyoutani commands his horse, their distance would just stay or getting wider and just when he is at the 150 meter range, the white horse stands triumphant in-front of him.

After passing through the goal line, the instructor immediately drops himself to the ground, fishing an apple out from the bag, he feeds his horse as a reward and he had saw Akashi is doing the same.

Looking at him, Kyoutani walks towards him… ''Good job for beating me once again, Akashi!''

''Well… it was nothing for me. Because, winning is essential for me.'' Replied Akashi as he turns his attention to Kyoutani.

''Yeah, you do show me what it is to always win, to always be an Akashi. But, if I am not mistaken, wasn't it the time that your fencing lesson starts?''

Blinking for several times, he… ''Oh, now you mentioned it. I guess I will just bring Yukimaru to the stable first.''

''Oh no, Akashi. It would be bad for you as an Akashi to be late for lessons. Just leave it, I will take it back.''

By listening to the offer that given by Kyoutani and by looking at the time, he realizes it was the best option. ''Fine then, I will leave Yukimaru in your care.'' Turning towards some of the butlers waiting for him, he calls one of them… ''Accompany Kyoutani-san all the way until you have seen him off.''

With that, he leaves after saying farewell to one of his favored instructors, Kyoutani-san.

* * *

Just what had mentioned, one of his favored instructors. One of, that means Kyoutani was not the only person he choose, just like the fencing instructor he is sparring right now, he had other numerous tutors and teachers that he had choose to teach him other things.

Readied his stance, he holds the sabre upwards, from the front view, the mask that he is wearing splits into half by the shine zipping upwards the sabre. On the count of 3, 2, 1, he strike forward without letting his opponent ready.

Just when the tip of his sabre is on the verge of touching the mask, the instructor repel it away and all of a sudden the pressing one was the instructor. The offence from the tutor keeps coming and he defended every single attack.

He is being push back and he is very well aware that he is about to cross the line, but he is calm, he is finding a weak spot to strike, he is waiting until…

Behind his mask, he open his eyes wide. _Got you!_ With a swing from his right hand, he finally repels and break the offensive streak coming from his tutor. He does not stop there continuing his repel, he continues to turn his hand.

Two sabre keeps intertwining as he keeps on twirling and spinning his hand. As he swirls, he presses until the tutor had been distracted by the line she is about to cross, Akashi straight away land the tip of his sabre onto her mask and there goes the alarm signifying his victory.

As the alarms goes off, the claps from the audience could be heard coming from the butlers and maids. The tutor and Akashi both dismiss their sabre and they bow to each other.

Once their heads was up, the instructor immediately takes off the mask and it reveals that she is a blonde foreigner, somewhat in her 20s. With a smile and the sparkles coming from her green eyes, she goes up towards Akashi.

Grabbing a towel from a maid to wipe off the sweat from his face, he turns towards his tutor… ''Yo! Akashi…! You are doing better and better, eh…!''

A person that speaks out her mind when required or when she see it. An honest person. With a smile, he bows and… ''Thanks for the compliment. If it was not for your tutorials, I am afraid I won't have such results.''

She flushes a bit after hearing what he said and as she goes scratching her head, she… ''Ehehehe! You flatters me. If it wasn't your own determination and dedication, my presence won't do much.''

''Akashi-sama, I am sorry for interrupting, but the master is looking for you.''

He turns to face the butler and return to face his fencing tutor, after exchanging nods they separates with him entering the changing room, showering and changing into a proper attire to meet his dad.

* * *

The person that he is facing right now is his dad, Akashi Seiji. He is a person that had shaped him into a victory based individual due to his own family prestige tradition that he Akashi Seijuurou had become what he is today.

As a chairman, a house leader and a single father, Akashi Seiji is an individual that exudes authority as well as intimidation and his aura of not allowing any defying had both scared and earned respect from his son when he was little.

As Seijuurou grows up, the fear that he had from his dad had somewhat fades, leaving only respect in its wake and that could be seen by the way he is standing in front of his dad. His whole body now standing straight up, without any sign of slouching, patiently waiting for his dad to finish the documents.

He sees the wrinkled hands, signing pages by pages until it lifts and places the fountain pen away. With a few flips, the hands had finally snap the book shut. Grabbing the documents and placing them into a drawer.

He sees the owner moves his attention away from the drawer and… ''Seijuurou, come forward.''

With a bow, Akashi goes forward until he reaches the desk that his dad is sitting. ''May I know what had made you call for me, dad?''

Shifting his attention away from his son to the drawer, he brings out something and places it in-front of Akashi in which he stares at it suspiciously. _A file…? Don't tell me…_

''Seijuurou, with your age. I think it was already time for you to think about having a partner in your life. Inside here, there lies few selected daughters of conglomerates in which I think would be a good choice for you.''

Akashi picked up the file and with a few flipping, he places the file down and by taking a deep breath, he… ''Dad, I am afraid I have to reject the offer.''

Due to his reply, his dad was made to question him and he answers… ''I don't wish for an arranged marriage and for this I have to reject.''

Seeing his son had rejected the offer even he had questioned him, he knows that forcing won't do good because he knows his son's attitude. ''Fine then… so, let's just put this aside first. There is another thing is I would like you to fly to America to meet up with the Midorima family, I would like you to have a close relationship with them, especially their son Shintarou.''

This he can manage, growing network and spreading relation was one of the most important assets that elites like them needs to have. With a nod, he agrees and Seiji proceeds to tell Seijuurou the stipulated timing.

* * *

He is waiting for the arrival of the plane going to America in the airport that he is starting to feel a little tired and boring. He is definitely not going to stare at the large space where the crowds goes in and out without rest.

Starting to feel real bored, he turns to the butler besides him. ''Yamashi, would you fetch me a newspaper or something to read while I wait.''

As fast as possible, the butler goes off without saying anything and not for long, the newspaper had made itself into Akashi's hands, who is flipping it page by page until he reaches the Entertainment section.

Something caught his attention and it was about his dad entertainment company. On the paper, it reads something like: _**Kuroko Tetsuya, a growing star have suddenly fades into nothingness due to sickness.**_ _Fans are all raging, demanding for answers that can justify…_

Once he had reaches this part, he immediately loses interest. Without even looking who is this Kuroko Tetsuya that his dad had just fired, he turns and just when he is about to start a new page, the voice of the announcer came in telling it was time.

As he stands up, he folds the newspaper and hands it back to his butler, who had already holding the handle of his luggage. ''Let's go.''

After a few walks, they both reach the entrance and there's where the butler hands Akashi his luggage. Before their separation, the butler gave him a smile and wishes him… ''Wish you have a happy vacation and good luck with your meeting with the young miss… and her family.''

 _Eh…?! Young miss…?_ Immediately he sensed something is wrong and straight away he is aware of something. _No wonder dad had let me go so easily…_

Although he had sensed it, but he doesn't show it. With a smile, he enters the gate bringing his luggage and everything else together with him and just as he is walking on the corridor, heading towards the plane, he plans on what to do.

He plans until he take the stairs that let him board the plane. Once he is in the VIP room, settling himself comfortably, he looks out from the window. Whatever is in his mind right now as he looks at the scenery, the earth that are getting further and further away, nobody would have guessed.

Turning his head back to the right position, he lay still as the plane goes upwards.

Far away, for those who are still standing on the earth, the plane is getting smaller and higher and further away until it had disappear towards the Western sky, only then the people that had gave their full attention to it returns to their daily life.

Once the plane had gone stable, steadily flying without any tilting, Akashi immediately took off the safety belt. Resting his elbow on the arm rest, he continues to look out from the window, where clouds replaces the sea. An orange sea formed by sunset tainted clouds.

As he looks, he tilts the corner of his lips… _I guess that's how it is, huh…_

* * *

Akashi Seiji was expecting a lot of things when his secretary came running up to him, but he does not expect what had been told by his secretary next.

His only son, Akashi Seijuurou had disappear from everyone. Not only he doesn't attend the meeting with the Midorima set in America, but he had also cheated his way out from the bodyguards stationed at America.

Impossible and preposterous! ''Go search for him right now this instant!'' orders Akashi Seiji after he had calmed down for a bit.

Before walking out from his office, his secretary… ''Another thing is that may I know how should I deal with the angry calls coming from the Midorima?''

Headaches after headaches had come crushing in him. As he calmed himself, he… ''Just apologize and tell them that we will compensate for this mistake.''

Once his secretary is out, Seiji quickly makes a phone call to his son's private number by using his own private number, but nobody answers and once he places his phone down, he… _Where will he be…? Just when I have gone through all the trouble setting up the meeting…_

* * *

In a double storey vacation house, as he hears the waves hitting the shoreline and seagulls gawking, he lies on a rattan chair. In his hands, a novel could be seen opened wide for him to see its content.

Pages after pages he flips until he starts to feel drowsy. Before he could completely fall into slumber, he closes the book and put it aside. Pushing himself up from the chair, he gets to the balcony, which forces him to squeeze his eyes a little due to the sunlight.

As he looks towards the deep blue sea, spreading beneath him, a seagull came flying and stopping itself on the balcony rail and after exchanging looks with Akashi, it understand that he won't get any food here and so it flew off from his house.

He stares at the seagull, flying further and further to meet up with its gang and suddenly he feel like smiling, thinking… _Dad must be going insane right now… But, I guess he will have to deal with his son's belated rebellious phase…_

He knows pretty well that according to his father's network and influence, finding him will be a matter of time, but right now for the first time he feels freedom. Freedom that he wanted to embrace for the time he could before his father finds him.

He smiles as the camera zooms out from him, from his vacation house, from the sea and one could see far away from the vacation house, on top of a skyscraper there stands a white flag with a red centered cross, dancing in the wind.

* * *

 _ **Reply to the Reviewers:**_

 _ **Darkness7913:**_ _Oh. So, that is what you wish will be the final pairing… I see…_

 _ **Seki-chan:**_ _Alright then… I will push out whatever is in my mind… XD_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well… well… first of all. Do not jump the gun. I know you guys must be excited that Akashi is the second one._

 _It seems that I won't be getting any choices from you all for who am I going to write. Well… Midorima will be the next one._

 _Welp, SIGNING OUT…!_


	3. Midorima Shintarou

_**Summary:**_ _To act like a millionaire was already a challenge, but as a girl to the boot?! But, it was the only way to reach his goal…_

 _ **Current arc:**_ _Introducing the characters…_

 _ **Main Pairings:**_ _There is no main pairing, everyone stands a chance if the story lean to their favor. No restriction and no bias._

 _ **Extra Note:**_ _This story might even continue after the end of the reality program._

* * *

In his hands, there lies a purple hairband on the right and his own glasses on the left. On the balcony of a western academy, there stood a man, his unusual green hair swaying along in the wind as he is standing there, eyes closed.

Taking breathes per breathes of oxygen and puffing out carbon dioxide in each turn, he feels peaceful. He, Midorima Shintarou is a being who favors silence and peace, he likes it a lot that he might not want to leave this moment of serenity. It truly helps to clear his mind.

He is using this peace to clear his mind in order to make himself get prepared for meeting a guest that named Akashi Seijuurou that is going to pay them visit tonight.

Taking one last breathe, he snaps his eyes open and with a smooth movement, he flicks his glasses and wears it. With a turn of his body, he heads into the school building while still grabbing the hairband with him.

Why having a hairband with him that he doesn't even wear? For him, it does not function as an outer appearance accessories, but instead it works as something to ward off evil spirits as per what he believes. To be exact, his lucky item.

He is a guy who believes in lucky items have connection to bring luck all day and his strange quirk doesn't just stop there, he even goes as far as study the compatibles and non-compatibles between horoscopes and even owning as much as hundreds over different lucky items that had no chances to see the sunlight anymore.

As he walk down from the last step, he straight away heads towards the entrance, ready to get to the next class due to him not wanting to be late, because even though he had a strange quirk, he is a honor student.

He walks, passing the gates of the building he was in just now, zipping through the garden and so finally he sees other scholar, all grouping and sitting in gazebos or on the fields and it seems to him that they are picnicking instead of discussing their fieldwork.

It seems someone had noticed his presence when he is judging others. ''You see, that is the rich honorable student with a strange quirk.''

''See that, he is holding something again today. Let's see… a purple hairband! Really… ew… that's so outdated and corny.''

''Shh…! He is going to hear you.''

 _Too late._ He thought, but he didn't speak out and so he continues his path, his hand still holding onto his lucky item.

''What's the deal? I bet that he secretly uses his family influence to get good grades and become an honor student. Pah, the goodness of being a prestige, eh…''

''Just shut up already!''

He had registered everything into his system and without even turning to look at the sore loser, he continues on. He doesn't want to mind sore losers, he despise them. They are losers that doesn't put in real effort but still has the guts of being arrogant.

He hates arrogant little pricks like those that he just left behind without so giving them his teeny bits of attention. Once pushing up his glasses, he enters another building in which his next class will be held.

* * *

The school's over and that is the reason why he is walking out from the academy compound and as usual someone came walking up to him, leading him towards the sedan, prepared to send him home.

He enters the sedan and once he had settled down, the chauffeur handed him a list or a schedule to be exact. ''This is the list of things you will be attending and as for the second page, it is the schedule arranged for the meeting with the Akashi.''

Once flipping through the pages that had events arranged in a proper way, he places the sheets away, closing his eyes thinking of something while the car is moving for him to reach his destination.

 _Just who is this Akashi that had require to make another exclusive schedule to entertain them…?_

As he is staring out to the ever-changing scenery, even though he does not even know this Akashi person, but actually he knows what does this meeting means and that is a plan between those adults that scheme to make both of their families to get connected by using an arranged marriage.

Even though he had no special feelings when it comes to his family members, but the almighty blood relation is still there and he somewhat disagree with his parents that plans to marry off his sister away just like that.

He understand that as a prestigious name like them, a solid connection is needed to make it even tougher. He understands their motives, but yet he still disagree with their decision of marrying his sister without any affection.

Throughout the whole process of planning, he does not voice out his opinion on this matter, so all he got to do is to wait and see for tonight that is this Akashi worth it or not.

If he is worth all the problems and if his sister really do like him, then he would gladly swallow all of his impending complaints that he had and as he is thinking all of these, his chauffeur announces that he had reach a boutique and he knows he needs to stop his mind.

He got to stop his mind from thinking anything else, because he is going into the boutique to try out new suits or tuxedo that he is wearing to his next event.

* * *

The time when he could finally step into his home is when all the natural light had been gone, to be exact it was already night time. As usual he is being welcome by all the housemaids and butlers, but this time his sister is nowhere to be seen.

Returning the welcome with a nod, he straight away heads to the second floor, where by his own personal room resides. Once in his room, he decides to rest for a while before going off to face today's main event until a knock on the door came waking him up.

With a still muzzy thoughts and unclear hearing after being snap awake, he hears someone speaking through his door.

''Master Shintarou, I understand that you are probably tired and worn out by attending all those events, but it's time to get ready, because we have receive a call that he is arriving.''

Once finally getting a clear message, he forces himself to sit up from his bed, once squinting his eyes, he reaches over his glasses and he quits his room.

Leaving his room behind, he follows the butler to a dressing room and there a coordinator is waiting him there. He knows the rule and so he immediately let the coordinator do her job, dressing him up with new attire.

With his hair done, and had completely been donned in a new fashion with a few accessories he heads towards the living room where he meets his parents and his sister, all seems to be expecting someone.

He greets them as they greet him back. Taking a seat on a nearby couch, he observes that on his parent's complexion, sparkles could be seen gracing their face as they imagine what Akashi Seijuurou would be like.

On the other hand, his sister seems like she will faint every single second due to something that Midorima couldn't make out. Is it excitement or fear, he does not know and he doesn't even want to care and so he sit and wait until an announcement from the front door came in.

They all hear the announcement and as fast as possible the adults stood up to welcome their guest in which Midorima himself had followed them to the front door and far away he sees a sedan veering its way to the where they stand.

The vehicle stops moving when it had reach the porch. He observes that his parents are smiling and he turns towards the sedan that a chauffeur had come down from it, walking towards the back door, opening it and there is when their guest is out from the sedan.

Once his parents sees that Akashi Seijuurou is out, both of them walk towards him, leaving Midorima behind who seems to observe that something is wrong with Akashi. _Weird… he does not fit in the description. Where is the intimidation, the air of authority or even the confidence…?_

 _A person with confidence does not lower their heads, not wanting others to see his face… Well… excluding the outer appearance that fits the description about him, none of the personal traits fits._

The more he observes and judges, the more he feels something is off. _Why such person with intimidation and authority trembles?_ Even though he did not know Akashi Seijuurou and does not met him before, but a thought came in… _Who is this person? He is really Akashi Seijuurou?_

Couldn't hold onto his curiosity and suspicion any longer, he walks up towards Akashi Seijuurou and without even any permission he flicks away the fedora that Akashi is wearing and forces the other to lift his head and all he could do is to widen his eyes.

He widen his eyes because he had trouble believing what he sees. Excluding the height and the bright red hair, the face is completely different from what he had seen in a photo that he saw in the past. ''Who are you?!''

The revelation had truly gave his family a shock, who does not believe they had just enthusiastically welcome an utter stranger that wasn't Akashi Seijuurou and immediately they spring into action by forcing questions into this stranger.

The stranger was trembling so hard right now and as if he had no idea about what he had succumb to, slowly he raises his hand to take off the red wig to reveal his brown hair and that had shocked the Midorima's even further.

Grabbing onto the red wig, the stranger slowly opens his mouth… ''I am so sorry, but I really have no idea what is going too. And I am not Akashi Seijuurou, my name is Furihata Kouki.''

Being the only calm member in his family, Midorima… ''We are well aware that you are not him and did you just mentioned that you have no idea what is playing out in front of you?''

''Well, it's the truth. All I know is that I have some business to do after I had arrived at America and just when I am coming out from the airport, a mister just came grabbing me and forcing me to exchange clothes with him. So, maybe that's the guy that you all are speaking off.''

As he is listening to the explanation, he noticed that his parents is on the verge of fainting due to anger and his sister is going to tear up anytime soon. He turns away from them and… ''Marco, send this guy away and make sure he reaches his destination.''

With the order being made, he turns away and when he is about to enter the house, he guides his family in with him.

When they are yet again back in the living room, his dad start to speak out his anger of this preposterous happenings. While his dad is doing so, his mom had gone comforting his sister, who is legitimately crying right now.

''Dear, we must give them a call, demanding for answers! How dare they made a fool of us and for making Suika cry!''

''Don't worry, I will definitely do that and I will made them explain of this insolence.'' Turning away from his wife and daughter, he… ''Shawn, grab me my phone!''

He is well aware off that today's main event had been totally cancelled and so without speaking off anything he leaves his family alone to deal with this matter.

Although he does not say anything, but deep down this Akashi Seijuurou had leave a real dirty and bad impression on him. _Arrogant kid._ He hates them. _An arrogant kid that does not even know how to respect others. Hmm…!_ Forget about meeting up with him, he is not worth all the troubles.

Still as silent as he is, he enters his personal room all wanting to just wash up and rest as much as he wants. A peace of mind is what he needs right now.

* * *

Just when he had come home from his academy and are about to go doing his own stuff, his received news about his dad wanting to meet him.

Dropping his bag on the sofa, he heads towards his dad's personal study room and there is where he receive an order from his dad about flying to Japan to meet up with Akashi Seiji, the dad of that arrogant kid.

In which means that he won't be attending school for a while. ''Was it because of what his son had did?''

''Partially and because of that I had took the advantage and made them do business with us and I had planned to let you go and learn a thing or two from him.''

Just when he is about to leave the room, he heard his dad… ''Don't disappoint me. I trust you and your instinct.''

He could feel his dad smiling when speaking this very sentence to him without even looking back and he smiles slightly too and he finally leaves his dad alone.

And so… a few days later, he finally took flight from the earth of the Anglophones and took steps on the Eastern soil, in which was his original birthplace, Japan.

He had been back to his childhood country a few days already, to get himself adapted to the culture and to change his taste buds from the Westernized to the Eastern. He is living alone right now, in a usual neighborhood house in which was the house that he live when he is still a child.

A few days ago when he had just moved into the house, he had truly feel peaceful and you might say that's the quirks of living in the eastern soil. The scenery, the atmosphere had truly exudes a zen-like feel.

He appreciates the peace until one day, it seems that someone is moving into the house next to his and with the noises coming from the renovating, he is truly aggravated. _Just who?!_

He had tried to find out who is the one that cause all this noise that break his mood, but he does not want people viewing him as a busybody and so he chose to keep silent until one day the noise had finally disperse.

The next morning, he sees the same renovators checking on the house and he overheard them informing the owner that he assumed was this so called Kise Ryota that his house had been done.

It doesn't mean he cares or being curious about this Kise Ryota as long as nobody comes wrecking his peace, then everything will be fine and so the day where he needs to meet up with Akashi Seiji have arrive.

He donned himself with a proper attire and without wasting any time he starts up his vehicle, driving towards the Akashi Entertainment.

* * *

He is sitting on a sofa, waiting for the arrival of Akashi Seiji that he had been informed that he is currently attending a discussion. _Hmm…! Like father, like son. Arrogant. Just because he had a meeting, that does not mean he can let me wait._

 _What kind of host is this that made his guest wait…?!_ And a sound enters his ears, he turns and he sees Akashi Seiji walking towards him and that had made him stand to manage a handshake.

''Ah… sorry for making you wait, my son. I wasn't expecting that the meeting will be dragged due to several conflicts.''

''Oh, never mind that, Akashi-san. It's me who had come early. It would be bad that I break promise and comes later than the stipulated timing.''

With his words out to the air, one could senses there are some tension going on in the space and the first to talk is Akashi Seiji.

''Well… it certainly was the truth, being well discipline and punctual to a meeting was a good exercise. Let's forget about the business first, what is the condition over there?''

''My parents are angry of course and my sister had somehow gotten struck by the unthinkable occurrence. I do hope that in the future your son won't pull out such stunts any more as it was terribly disrespectful.''

''For that I truly do apologize and I will guarantee that things like this won't happen twice.''

For this he had kept his silence, reevaluating this Akashi Seiji and that had led him thought off something.

''Oh, speaking of him. May I know where he is now? Have you manage to find him? I mean your son, Akashi Seijuurou.''

''For that, we are still working on it. I will see it for myself that he apologize for his foolish deeds.''

Keeping silence once again, he turns towards his bag, fishing something out from it and when Akashi Seiji sees, he knows that he will have to forget about his son and face the business talk he is about to have with this green-haired kid, who dares to act all pompous in-front of him.

So, down both of them settles back on the couch, with Midorima handing out another copy of documents to Seiji and that's how they start their business talk.

Midorima explains as Seiji listens and vice versa… Nobody no knows how long will this talk go on but outside the Akashi Entertainment building, the blue morning sky is getting brighter and brighter with the sun scaling the sky and that had signifies that half off the day is gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** _There you go… the Midorima part of the introduction… next in the line will be Kise._

 _Next, once again… Do not jump your second gun just because of the mentioning and appearance of Furihata Kouki. I know you guys had already being imagining possible AkaFuri._

 _To conclude, for this story, there is no right or wrong. What's going to happen will happen, what does not deserve to happen won't happen. It was a complete go with the flow kind of story, but it will end of course.  
_

 _Welp, SINGING OUT…!_


	4. Kise Ryota

_**Summary:**_ _To act like a millionaire was already a challenge, but as a girl to the boot?! But, it was the only way to reach his goal…_

 _ **Current arc:**_ _Introducing the characters…_

 _ **Main Pairings:**_ _There is no main pairing, everyone stands a chance if the story lean to their favor. No restriction and no bias._

 _ **Extra Note:**_ _This story might even continue after the end of the reality program._

* * *

 **Narcissist or Narcissism**

Definition: Excessive or erotic interest in oneself and one's physical appearance.

Example of usage: Stop staring at your reflection, you are oozing narcissism and that's disgusting.

Note: Narcissistic people are not self-centered there is a difference.

* * *

People says that the world is unfair and he, Kise Ryota can fully relate why does this saying exists. A part of the humanity was born and destined to be an alpha, admirable. Another part was to become a beta, nobody really cares about them. Lastly, the omega where the society had given up on them.

Walking down the streets, he feels the eyes. Yes, no matter where he grace his presence, all eyes will follow where he ends until he kisses them goodbye, releasing them from his magic.

He knows and he was fully aware of his magnificent features and it was an undeniable fact that he is being categorized as an alpha, admirable, strong, and beautiful. With a flip of his yellow locks, people squeals. With a wink from his eyes, people kneels. With a curve from his perfect mouth, people clenches their hearts.

Yes, he is that irresistible. He loves himself too much and his fans love him too. His fans love him so much to the point that they will follow him no matter where goes, be it just taking a stroll at the park or to his photo shooting set.

You have not seen or heard it wrong. His fans follows him to his shooting set. Why? Because he is a model. A top model if he was being modest. He poses, he poses and poses and no matter what the camera had captured, it will become the cover splash.

And of course, aside from modeling, he is into acting too. Not only does the god of modelling loves him, but the same goes to the god of acting. He acts and acts, no matter if he is given the role of a protag or an evil villain, he could care less, he will just simply smother his fans into nothingness through the screen.

What comes after modeling and acting, you say… With such a big name like him, producers from variety shows, reality shows or even talk shows had come finding him, all for the sake of getting him to buff up their ratings.

And there is one time when he was in a variety show in which there were interview segments and once the emcee asked him about the tips behind his realistic acting when comes to the romantic parts, he replied that he viewed those actresses as his fans, in which he loves.

Just because of this answer of his, his gains massive popularity overnight as if his popularity wasn't enough already. His presence had kicked god knows how much of his opponents like they weren't worth a penny. He had the whole world in his grasp. ''Ahahaha!''

Oh…! How he loves them, his puny little lost lamb of a fan that had lost their way through his enchantment. With just a single flick of his fingers, they will swoon and falls into his embrace, no matter how tough they were.

He loves them and they loves him back, fair play. Even so, no matter how much he loves them, it will never compete with the love he have for himself. ''Muahahahaha!''

* * *

He understands his fans and he absolutely aware of their love for him, but if it was those that comes with excessive love, he will personally lecture them by giving them a total cold stare and usually it works.

Everyone had their own rules. For him, you can follow, but you don't stalk. You can give him a handshake, but never excessive skin-ship. You can play whisper, but you are not allowed to dig any further.

Usually a cold stare is sufficient enough to let them chill, but that's one time where few of his fans had his apartment in their map and speaking of excessive love, holy shit how horrendous they were, they start from wanting his autograph, but things got crazy next.

They start from wanting his freaking autograph and when he is doing his fanservice… Do not bother speaking about a bunch of hungry wolves, the touching starts. He is well aware of them feeling him up and as usual, he uses his signature cold stare.

To his surprise, it was not effective, not at all and he senses himself being pushed back to the wall and that's where the real horror commence. The hands, no it was not hands at all but a bunch of rotten claws, reaching out to skin him alive.

He is going to get raped for sure if this goes on and he absolutely won't allowed it to happen. Heck no! Dropping the autograph and the pen given to him, he tries to talk logic and chill to them. He hoped his soothing voice would do the magic, instead things gets worse.

The situation gets worse to the point of he is feeling airy down there, down to where the wind manages to feel up his briefs. Yeah… things had completely turn viciously dreadful. He runs and he falls flat to the ground.

He will always be ready to kiss any actress in an act, but to think that he, Kise Ryota is kissing the ground right now was enough to make him cry out of regret, but that could wait of course, he has better things to do right now. Priorities people, priorities.

Upon putting himself up from the ground, he was all ready to run to the nearest police station to sue these pervert hooligans, but he had almost once again, almost hit his face to the ground and that's where he notices they are pulling his falling jeans.

 _Aaaaaaaah!_ Oh, Hades! Oh, Poseidon! Oh, Zues! Don't make me choose! He is paralyzed by the fact that he needs to make a choice that had the same level of life or death. Image or life? Image or life? Image or life? It repeats and repeats like a broken record.

They are going to kill me, so life. I am a huge superstar, so image! Killed, no more superstar deal, so life. Running while abandoning his prized jeans and become almost naked, so image! Believe me, he only uses less than one second to regulate all this in his mind.

Yay! We have a Guinness World Record here! Now let's give him a prize he deserv- Screw that! He wanted to live, he wants to see the beautiful tomorrow and staying in the stomachs of those mongrels was the last thing he wanted to do.

*Random Mexican music starts to play in the background…*

He pulls and pulls and the more he pulls, his jeans slips down the more and in the process, he feels he had lost a shoe and once he steadied himself, he gives his all to make his dash. Be free, youngster, Waha!

He runs and runs, down to the fleet of stairs, to the parking lot, through the security guard, who starts to report that a resident pervert had been spotted, running with nothing but only briefs. See people, that's why he struggles with his choices, image matters.

He runs, down to the street. All he had wanted is to make a report about his recent abuse. He recalls bypassing a pair of mother and daughter and he shot them a smile, the mother screams covering her daughter's eyes, who screams too.

Before the poor him could make any distance, he received a leek in the head, thrown by the mother and there's where he starts sobbing internally. He is hurt, deeply and madly.

 _What's going on…? I am Kise Ryota, see, look at my signature smile…_ Instead he got more things thrown at him. Accompanying the fanfare of raw ingredients was no less of screeching yells and deafening wails.

Before he could get to the police station, the police had gone coming to hunt him down. _Ahahaha! This is a dream! This is definitely a dream! Or a virtual reality game, so real that my legs are feeling the weight… Ahahahaha!_

And he stops running away from the cops and just when he is about to turn around to explain, the momentum of the cops came knocking him onto the ground and that wasn't the end, he had been cuffed and without even had a chance to make a reason, he was sent to the temporary jail, until…

*Random Mexican music stops with a clack coming from the jail*

* * *

Excluding those with excessive passion, he definitely loves his fans because he knows they love him too, but he learnt it in the hard way that was not the case and here he is, back to his agency, facing his president.

Grabbing him out from the jail wasn't easy, said his president. It had took him a lot of convincing and reasoning to bail him out and just when everything begins to return to sunshine and sunflowers, a huge problem rises and that problem is sitting right in-front of him. A newspaper.

Like a retarded person, he stares at the newspaper. If a mere stacks of printed papers could hurt him, this particular newspaper is doing everything right, from head to toe. First, it hurts his image. Second, it hurts his dignity. Third, it hurts his pride. Lastly, it hurts his reputation.

A mere newspaper was not supposed to feel this sinister, but why it seems to him that every single creaks and cracks made by the newspaper feels like it was shooting bullets at his direction. *Creak… (Bam!)* _Ouch, it hurts…_ *Crack… (Bang!)* _Ow!_

''So, Kise-kun. May I expect an acceptable reason regardless this matter…?'' (BANG! BOOM!)

''Aaaaah! It freaking hurts!'' He raises his head while his shrieks pulls his head back and in-front of him, his president looks like he wants to immediately choke a gun right down his esophagus.

Talking about being awkward, he looks up and down, back and forth between the newspaper and his president to decide which side is more scary and gory while curling up like a ball in the cushion seat.

''Should I repeat my words, Kise-kun…?''

Things that are alive can kill right? Screw the newspaper! ''If you… see fit to it, then why not, heh heh!''

''Do not 'heh heh' me. Right now, give me a thorough explanation.''

He swallows and before he could make a believable reasoning, the door crashes and in came someone with the same newspaper. Newspaper sure is a deadly weapon, before he could see who enters, the person had used it to smack him in the head. ''OW!''

Covering his head, with crocodile tears he swings his head and… ''What was that for? It wasn't even my fault, I am the victim here! Sister!''

''I don't care. Right now, tell me this instance as to what freaking happened that you that have led you been captured by camera while you are running crazy half-naked.''

''I am going to do the explanation until you crushes in like a mad man.''

''What did you just say?'' She cracks her knuckles and immediately he apologize. ''Go on with your explanation then…''

''The story goes like this…'' And he starts to give his reason from the causes to the effects and of course, he dramatize it a little. Well… who would like a plain old story with no drama twist in it?

He sighs and turns solemn after he ends his story. Just thinking about it makes him feel like a protagonist that straight up comes from a tragedy. _I am a superstar who loves his fans, like you could find anywhere. But… if, for argument's sake, you were to create a drama with me as the protagonist, it would certainly be… a tragedy._ Ah… he sounded so cool right there.

''Since your apartment had been found out, you might as well moved to a new place to live until all of these had died down. We will cover it and about your new residence, I will call up some guys to renovate it, so I think you can live with your sister here temporarily.''

''Oh…! My president, I love you so much!''

But it seems that his president could not care him that much anymore, because the president had turned to his sister. ''Kise-san, have you brought him here for further discussion?''

''Yes, he is actually waiting outside.'' Replies his sister and just when his sister is going to fetch the guest outside, he follows her, all just wanting to leave the room as there was no more business for him in there.

Once his sister had open the door, at one of the waiting seat, he sees a guy. After his sister had gave her call, the guy stands and turns and then only he sees the face of the guy.

No matter how narcissist he was sometimes, he couldn't deny the fact that this particular guy is good looking in his way. The way his black hair covers his left eye and under his right eye, a beauty mark could be seen.

It seems that the guy had caught him staring at him, with their eyes locked, the guy smiles politely and without saying anything, he bypass him and before the door had shut behind him, he catches something. ''Here you are, Himuro Tatsuya-san, please take a seat…''

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya, he seriously have no opinions towards this guy at first. Be it negative or positive, to him Himuro Tatsuya was a decent guy with politeness and no hard feelings had come to him when it comes to him, but…

He had moved into his new house and he found out that he had a neighbor. A neighbor that does not care about him no matter what he says and he have tons of things to say about it, but that could be place aside for now.

He does not know whether if it was the _feng shui_ of the house or maybe it was Himuro Tatsuya after all that had causes a black history in his poor life, the things starts this way…

At first, he finds out that this Himuro guy meeting up with the president was only because the uprising bakery he is working at had recommend the president to use him to be the one to help them advertise their bakery.

The reason is because they does not wish to have other people be the face of the shop. If you wanted to help them do an advertisement, use their staff instead and this Himuro guy that had worked there had been selected immediately because of his universally, good looks.

It was just a one-time thing. An once-in-a-lifetime special opportunity for him to have a taste of what the modeling, filming life looks like. It never really bothers him, because once this is over, this Himuro guy would just go back being a normal worker, with a little fame.

This is what he had thought first, but before he knew it, he regrets for having zero guards for this Himuro Tatsuya.

''Cut! NG! NG! Kise Ryota-kun, please be more affectionate towards Alexander-san here. You have always done this, right? Just do what you usually do!''

He is filming for some sort of advertisement for a luxury brand of jewelries and he is now supposed to act like he is in love. While helping Alexander here wear the necklace, he is supposed to show like he had wanted to kiss her, no less.

It was easy, but why couldn't he do it… _What is wrong with me…?_ And the camera had begun rolling again with the slate being hit.

On a luxury ship, they dance and when it was over he takes out the necklace and Alexander here will looked like she is surprised and he will help her wear it while their mouths are on the verge of connecting… _Autographs. Autographs. Autographs._

He will always do the first part flawlessly, but why when Alexander had come close to him, her face would suddenly turned into a bunch of rotten claws, trying to get his autographs and skinning him in the process?

''Cut!'' And they separates and just when Kise is about to go apologizing, he sees the director speaking to his president, who surprisingly had come to overlook his film making because this advertisement is a big deal.

He does not know what had exchange between both of them, but he had a bad feeling about this when he sees his president talking through his phone and while he is doing so… the director announces a break.

While all of the staff is taking their breaks, the president and director had seems to make their leave from the set and after a few minutes, he sees Himuro Tatsuya in between both of them.

They bypass him, just like that as if he was not there and just that moment, he hears something from Himuro… ''I am sorry, but I have no experience in dancing.''

''Rest assured, Alexander-san here will lead you later and if you really couldn't, we will change the story, but the most important part is the final part, are you okay with that?'' said the director.

And as if Himuro is being hesitant and so his president… ''Just relax and do like you had previously done with the advertisement of the bakery.''

And he sees a nod from Himuro and the president smile… ''Good. Now, go and follow our coordinator here to get yourselves change.'' And there goes Himuro with the coordinator.

The president turns around to proceed to where he was and… ''Kise, is just like what you have perceived. We decided to give him a try, if he could not do it, then you may rest assured.''

A couple of minutes later of styling and fitting, he sees a princely Himuro walking out and he could hear all the girl staff, swooning at him. ''Ah, just look at him.'' ''What was his name again?'' ''Hey, he might be the next.'' ''Oh, who knows…?''

Before they start to shoot, Himuro, Alexander and the director had gone aside to go over what he should do and what kind of role he will be playing. He is so engrossed by the scene that he almost jumped from shock when he notices a big guy sitting beside him, whose eyes were on Himuro too.

And it seems that Himuro had notice the big guy too, he waves and the big guy waves back, after stopping his snack eating, he… ''Muro-chin, gambateh…!''

Far away, he sees Himuro smiles back and then the film making starts and just when he is hundred percent sure he will be getting the main role back, it was the time where he knows how wrong he was.

The reaction, the applause, the admiring stares that had come from the whole set after a few cuts was out of his expectation. Just how did this Himuro Tatsuya do all of that. Even though he had made a few mistakes on the dancing, but he quickly corrects it. And what was that alluring look he made when they reach the final part…!

This is the first time in his life that he tasted fear, a fear that he might get replaced. His fear definitely wasn't unnecessary, because after the advertisement had gone out, the effects that comes later was so vocal.

The video that had been posted on the official channel of that jewelries company had then receive views non-stop and the comments asking for the male lead totally drowned the comment section. The question does not ends there, the video spreads like Nutella across the internet and almost immediately, the whole internet starts to go crazy about him.

He had also saw cutouts of him being placed in-front of the jewelries branch while he is visiting that store. After all of this had happened, his agency had always receive calls asking for Himuro. From a star-struck fans to companies wanting his contract.

And it seems that his president had truly taken a liking to Himuro Tatsuya and thus with much convincing, discussing and negotiation, Himuro had officially quit his normal life to join the entertainment industry and that was the first call of his downfall.

* * *

Do you think he will just let a newcomer to step on him? No way! Definitely not! Although he was not vocal on that matter, but deep down he challenges him, he wants to kick him out like he did with those fodder model.

 **Case No. 1: Winking and smiles like a sunshine is corny.**

Both of them had attended a talk show and after he had finished talking about his life story, he pulls out his signature winks and smiles. ''Because of you all, Kise Ryota had existed.'' The fans swoon and squeals and he turns towards Himuro and internally… _Heh heh, try and beat it!_

Himuro certainly was a force to be reckon with, because as he talks about his life story, being an orphan and his whole life growing up there, he could hear sniffing sound from the audience and after he had finish his story, he ends it with… ''I sincerely thank you all for the opportunity, because of you all I was able to contribute a little more for my orphanage.''

And see what he got, the audiences break into tears and he notices that Himuro was shocked by the reaction too. If he had just scrape the skin of his fans, this guy right here had just twisted their heart way too much.

 **Effect for this case:** Himuro's gotten himself a main role in a melodrama.  


 **Case No. 2: Taking care of children wasn't easy.**

Once again, they ended up being a guest in a reality show. The reality show is all about helping the busy parents to take care of their child just for one day with the camera constantly following them around.

 _Why? What did I do wrong…?_ He does not know what had occurred because the child he is in-charge with is crying non-stop and it was embarrassing him that he wished the camera would have stop rolling. Being desperate, he could just smile and… ''It was my first time taking care of younger ones as I am the youngest at home, heh!''

After making such lame excuse, he turns towards Himuro side and he almost wants to pick up a sunglasses. _So-so vibrant!_ Himuro is just oozing brightness, because he is taking care of his child to the point that the child is shining in his eyes. Humble as always, Himuro turns to the camera… ''I kind of have some experience when taking care of my other brothers in the orphanage.''

 **Effect for this case:** Himuro earned himself the title of No.1 Boyfriend and Brother Material and Kise earned himself the title of Ditzy Younger Brother.

* * *

He could feel his fame slipping every second and it's not like he wanted to do it, but what's done had been done. He hurts Himuro when they were in a photoshoot together. It's because he couldn't bear it any longer after seeing his assistants helping that Himuro.

And here he is again, all waiting for his president to give him a big ass scolding before letting him off the hook, but nothing came, instead a deep sigh and following it… ''Kise, you are aware of the angry calls from the fans right?''

He stays silence for his president. ''I have no more fingers to count just how many times I have helped you to cover up, and I will have to say it's better for you to take a hiatus and continue to focus on your college.''

He widen his eyes… ''But, what about my fans that are waiting for me out there…?''

His president quickly shot back… ''You don't have to worry about that since I believed that Himuro would do all the work you are about to leave and do you seriously think that you will have fans left after this incident?''

He stands up to protest, but he was rendered silence by his president's words. ''This time, I will let them know it was the stress eating you up and you will be a good boy, returning to college to focus on your study while destressing yourselves. I will take no objection.''

And that's it, that had complete his downfall and no matter how much he didn't want it, he knows he needs to abide.

And thus, after two weeks, while he is on his way to his college, he sees his poster being change to Himuro's and far on top of a building, he sees a massive billboard with Himuro splash. It was then he realized, he had been replaced and now the person in the billboard is the alpha and he had dropped to become an unnecessary beta.

With his poster flying through him, he feels regret that no matter how long he dwells onto, it won't change a thing. Leaving the spot he had been standing, he heads towards his college.

* * *

 _ **Reply to the Reviewers:**_

 _ **To FunnyDS1:** Ah, I am sorry for all the grammatical errors and if I can manage I will try my best to raise the quality of my writing._

* * *

 **A/N:** _Oh shit! Now my brain is starting to ship Kise and Himuro…_

 _And, the next would be Murasakibara Atsushi, so please do be patient because I am not abandoning this story._

 _Well… impossible ships might happen and that's it._

 _Welp, SINGING OUT…!_


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi

_**Summary:**_ _To act like a millionaire was already a challenge, but as a girl to the boot?! But, it was the only way to reach his goal…_

 _ **Current arc:**_ _Introducing the characters…_

 _ **Main Pairings:**_ _There is no main pairing, everyone stands a chance if the story lean to their favor. No restriction and no bias._

 _ **Extra Note:**_ _This story might even continue after the end of the reality program._

* * *

Even though he is an 8-years-old kid, but he certainly knows the fact that he wasn't being treated right. Just because he is an obese kid that these kids have the right to throw stones at him? Just because he is just a little bit slower, does that mean they have the right to bestow him their bullying prowess?

He, Murasakibara Atsushi, is an 8-years-old obese kid, who himself had admitted that he is a glutton and a sloth. Well, except for vegetables, be it from corn sticks to pork stew, he could pretty much consume all.

Back to the main topic, just because he is an alien when compared to those bamboo sticks that had been surrounding him every day, does that really mean he should be receiving sticks and stones with his body while receiving dirt with his back?

He couldn't see because he is protecting his face from any harm, but he still hears… ''Hahahaha! Take that! Fat pig! Get out from our school, don't ever come close to us!''

And he felt something hitting his arm that he used to protect his face. Not only did he felt pain, he feels the searing pain from his skin tearing and something warm flowing out from the opening of his skin and that hurts as hell. It hurts a lot.

''Hey! Stop it, he is bleeding. I think it was enough for today.''

No! He definitely does not deserve all of this! And No! They certainly did not have the rights to treat him this way!

''What's the matter? If we did not teach him a lesson, he won't ever switch school and get out from our pretty world, right?''

His parents had told all his brothers and sisters, including him that all humans are born equal and not a single person was born to deserve solitary and unfairness unless they really do deserve such things.

''Hahahaha! You are right! We should put him in his place and let him know what does it really mean to ruin our perfect classroom.'' And then the throwing continues.

It hurts. It hurts damn lots. _No! They did not have such rights to treat me this way!_ Usually he will just take it and wait until all of these is over and told his parents he is being a klutz that he had made these wounds by himself, but today he finally had enough.

 _Teach me a lesson?! Getting rid of me?! Ruining your perfect classroom?!_ Trying his best to ignore the pains that his body parts is feeling, slowly his pushes himself up and he knows he had them shocked, because he saw their eyes widen.

He did not know how to fight back, but he surely knows how _Kung Fu Panda_ charges towards his opponent and so he charges and he knows that they are backing down and he knows he had knocked one of them down with his momentum and he stops to look at that one guy he knocked down.

''How dare you hurt me. I-I will tell my parents, just you wait!'' He sees the kid turning towards his other friends and he sees him telling them to jump on him to beat him into submission, but before his friends could do anything, a voice came in.

It was a stranger to him and the voice came in so suddenly and Murasakibara Atsushi himself can completely tell you all readers that this is where his life changes. It was their first meeting and at that time, the two strangers did not even bother to tell their names, but they fought by his side.

''You. You dare to call someone else…!'' He sees the head of the bullies pointing towards him while having his ass touching the ground.

He had almost open his mouth, but beside him the stranger had steal his chance to talk back against the bully. ''It's not him that had called us. We are just passing by and with the way you are treating him, we just couldn't stand it.''

''Haha!'' The head of the bully ignores the stranger. With his eyes still on Murasakibara, he continues… ''Don't you think that I will believe that and don't you ever believe you will get out from even dare to lay a finger on me!''

Knuckles cracking came into his ears and he turns towards the stranger and before him, the stranger… ''It seems like you haven't learnt your lesson, eh? Wanna have another round?''

Before he knows it, the bullies had gone running away from them and in the far horizon, he can hear one of them shouting something… ''Just you wait! I will definitely tell my parents to get you expelled!''

''Well… I guess that's it, eh. Hahahah- Oops! Hey, Takao! We better hurry or else Miro-san will be pissed!'' He sees him picking up his bags and he hear him together with Takao bidding him farewell.

Everything had happened so fast that the so very slow him couldn't even manage to ask him his name. The name of this black silky haired savior of his, the one that literally change his life. He was awestruck, he just knew that his fatty face had frozen at the direction that he had disappeared to.

* * *

In-front of him, his homeroom teacher slams a file down on the desk and he does not know what is currently happening, but all he knows that he had been wronged when his homeroom teacher had told his mom about his doings.

Yeah… meeting that savior of his truly does change his life. Although he had paid them back of what they did to him, but on that day he learnt that the world was never fair to being with. It's not that he doesn't realize it already, but on that day the hammer truth just hit him so hard, harder than ever. In the end, he truly got expelled.

On that day onwards, the world had turn into such a monochromatic space to him. Yeah! He got expelled and his parents had got him into another school, in which he could guarantee was so much better than the previous one.

But, that's not the main point here, the main point is even though his parents had already forgotten about it, but in some ways he was convinced that that was not the case, because whenever he told them about his school life, they will always give him those eyes. Those unbelieving eyes.

It sucks, truly sucks. It's been already 2 years and he was terribly convinced that no matter what he did in the future, those unconvinced eyes will never be gone and just when he started to accept his life, people in his school started to get away from him again.

Just what did he did wrong? Upon realization, he tries to ask that one classmate that he became friend with. It just as if his friend had eaten something wrong, because he shoved him off and from there on, a lot of things happened until his friend…

''Do you know why are your life so peaceful even though you are such a slow and fat of a meat? Let me tell you, it's because we have already tired of bullying the victim before you and now it's your turn, got it?''

He sees his friend smiling down to him and before he goes off with the others, he… ''Please know your place and please do not ever be so friendly with me again, okay? I wouldn't want to be the victim.''

The world was never fair, just because he is what he is, being big and all, that means the world had the rights to be so cruel to him? Nobody knows, but after the school ends, he cried alone at the park, snot and tears all over. He was so bitter that he did not realize that someone is also playing at the park.

''Hey! Although I have no idea who are you, but why are you crying?''

He stiffed after hearing the voice coming from his back and by sniffing his snot into his nose, he turns and he almost couldn't believe his eyes. Behind the bench that he is sitting, there resides a high square climber and at the top, there sat the one that helped him 2 years ago.

And it seems like his savior had also experienced a knock in his memories, because he sees him climbing down from the complex structure of the climber, so swiftly without any movements wasted. ''Hey! You are the cool one 2 years ago, right? Hmm… yep! With that purple hair of yours, there is no doubt about it.''

Once again, like a typhoon had blown its way towards him, he is stunned, unable to speak. _Who is he calling 'cool'? Me?_ And then many, many other thoughts had swirled around his brain and he had stopped crying.

He had stopped crying and by the same time he had almost couldn't manage to ask the name because once he had finally find his right brain, the silky haired boy had almost left him again, but to his own relief, he called out and there, they exchange names.

''So, tell me. Why are you crying? Don't tell me those bullies had come back to do their work again… Hmm… but, you should be able to defend your own self, right?''

''Nope, I wasn't bullied by them and I have already switch schools ever since they accused me.''

''That's so unfair! Then… may I know why are you crying again? Since, you told me that it wasn't what I thought off.''

''Just because I am big, all the students in the school that I am in now had turned their bullying target to me. Was it always a fault that I am big?'' As he says, the tear starts to flow again.

''Hmm… it depends on whether it was a fault or not, but I think it was not a fault for being big. Everyone was special, but after listening to what you said, may I ask you a question?''

Wiping away the tears that are beginning to make home in his eyes, he… ''Yes?''

''Do you want to somehow try to change?''

''Eh?'' _What did he mean by that?_ That was the first thing he had in his mind when he was asked to this question and before he could make an answer…

''You see… after what I had witnessed 2 years ago and what I heard from you right now, although I hate to admit, but I think you need to change your appearance. So, do you want to get rid of your fat and be fit?''

He kept his silent, because it was not like he didn't think of getting thin before, but he does not know why, but right now this particular thought that is being spoken by Himuro had somehow let him feel that it is something possible.

Himuro scratches his tiny head. ''I know it's probably arrogant of me to say this, but how about try it. If after you have successfully get yourself fit and good and the situation still remains the same, that means the whole world is at fault, not you.''

He let his mouth loose. ''Then… Then what shall I do from now on…?''

''Hmm… how about…''

* * *

''Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't slack off. I will tell Himuro that you slack off on your work out.''

''And… hey! Aren't you supposed to be keeping a tight diet right now? You shouldn't be munching corn sticks!''

''Don't lie on the bench! Get up and continue your laps! Get sweaty!''

The one word that could describe his facial expression right now probably would be dead. He is dead to his core. Because of his promise with Himuro, he had already give up his usual diet and life for 2 freaking months and it was cruel.

He doesn't even want to listen to those instructive sound coming from Takao, all he wanted is to lie on the bench, forget about his training regimen, munching his favorite snack namely corn sticks and looking at the clear blue sky where birds flies freely, all night, all day.

As he is blocking away all the noises coming from Takao, he sees Takao letting out a sigh and behind Takao, he sees someone walking towards them and almost immediately he sprang up from the bench.

''Hey, Himuro. Let me tell you, he freaking slacks just now. You have no idea how many does that count already.'' He sees Takao reporting everything to Himuro and by looking at the face that Himuro makes, he knows he had disappointed him.

Just like the looks that his parents had gave him after they learnt he had disappointed them. Right now, the same kind of look had gone surfacing itself on Himuro's face and… _Yeah! Be disappointed of me… I am just hopeless… A hopeless big chunk of fat…_

 _A great candidate of a victim-_ His thoughts had been cut off when he sees a pair of slippers coming into his view and he raises his head and before he could say a thing or either apologize, Himuro… ''Hmm… hey! Murasakibara… how about let's go somewhere else.''

''Where…?''

''Don't ask. Let's just forget about the training for today.'' And without letting him make any answer, he sees Himuro turning towards Takao and after a few chats from them, he had been taken towards somewhere.

The first impression that he had on the place he is currently at is white. White walls, white uniforms and white vehicles with black words and a red cross on it. He is at a hospital and before he could completely comprehend what does Himuro and Takao planning to do, he was being dragged into the hospital.

* * *

With his 10 years old mind and logic, he thought that those two, who are walking in-front of him was just coming here to visit someone, but he never did expect such thing.

He is currently standing in-front of a room and through the see-through mirror, he sees something that make him question about whether bringing fireworks inside a hospital was actually legal.

Through the mirror, he sees a doctor lighting up a sparkler and slowly the doctor walks up against a tiny figure, who is crouching in a corner with one of his hand gripping tightly on the bed legs.

At first, he thought that the doctor was just trying to make him happy by giving him a sparkler, but as the boy slowly turns his head to see the sparkler, the boy just freaking screech and not only does he shouts, his whole body trembles and he began kicking. _Just what is wrong with him…?_

''2 years ago, the little boy inside there, who is the same age as you had appeared so suddenly in-front of our orphanage and I guess that you are pretty curious about what is going on, right? Why is he like that, right?''

He nods. All eyes on Himuro, just waiting to get his answer.

''Even though we are not that sure, but he had a traumatic past that had made him get afraid of sudden loud noises, glowing and sparkling things, namely fires. He couldn't be like us, being able to live well and freely. He is being caged.''

Is Himuro trying to tell him something…? Even though, sometimes he could be slow, but sometimes a part of his mind just decided to be active once in a while. And just when he is doubting…

''Don't see him like he had given up, he is not. He is actually trying his best to conquer the fears in him or else he wouldn't be here in the first place.'' Said Takao who is being silent the whole time.

''Now, look at him and look at you. Who is more free? Who had the better and the easier cage to break out? Hmm…?'' Questioned Himuro without turning his head away from the boy inside the room.

Turning his head from Takao to Himuro and towards the shaking, crying boy inside the room and towards his fat belly, all of a sudden the feeling of embarrassment rushes towards him and following that feeling was a sense of motivation and so…

* * *

This sucks, everything sucks. He had gotten healthier and taller but just when he thought that he could grow up together with Himuro and Takao, his family had then decided to move and to be honest, he cried on that day while they were leaving.

Well… it was not like he couldn't meet up with them some times, but yet he still cried, all the way throughout his journey towards their new home. He couldn't even care less about the environment changing to an urban city, he just knows he had to continue on his promise with Himuro as he grips onto the hand strengtheners.

He hated his new home, he wanted to get back to his old town and messes around with Himuro and Takao, but of course that was all just a teenager's tantrum that won't last long, because he eventually got used to the new space.

He was already in his last year in middle school, a well-renowned one and throughout his middle school life, he had somehow successfully avoided of a being a victim of bullying and not only that, he somehow, although he does not openly admit, but he had taken a liking towards basketball.

He does not know how did he came to like it, but it just what it is. One just got to accept it, when you like something that you can't even think of liking. And so, slowly little by little, he had entered high school.

Slowly little by little, he finds that his life had become less miserable. Not only he had become faster, stronger and even taller, but there was no more bullying bestowed on him anymore and so with a happy heart, he lives on with his life.

Throughout his whole middle school life until now, he had not met up with either Himuro or Takao, because he had no idea how to make contact with them. _I wonder what they are doing right now… Maybe I should take some time to return… Hmm…_

As he was thinking and are going to go absent-minded, all of a sudden he hears shoes screeching on the floor and the sound of a ball hitting the ground and a distance away, he saw people playing street basketball and one of them was particularly outstanding.

His moves and all are so swift and complex and is the sapphire colored hair even real. But, before he could delve onto the matter his phone rang, his mother calling him to hurry home and so, by taking one last look, he turns away.

* * *

He had found him through an advertisement that is advertising a pastry shop and with an excited heart, he immediately finds out where is the pastry shop and so by getting permission from his parents, he is off returning to his old town.

He stops by the orphanage in which he had scare the hell out of a lot of people and by leaving a message, he had make his way towards the park where he usually exercised in his past.

He waits while he strolls around the park and just when he is getting boring, he came across the high square climber that Himuro had sat on the top. As if acting on instinct, he swiftly starts to climb his way to the top and without wasting much time, he was already sitting on the top.

He looks into the horizon and just when he is about to start his monologue, a voice comes piercing his ears and once looking down…

''Miro-san told me that you have return and are you seriously the Murasakibara I once knew? You are so freaking tall now.''

''I have completed the promise.''

''What promise?''

''The goal that you made me set and promise to achieve.''

''Aahhh…! That!''

'' _Hmm… how about… we make a goal. And that goal is for you to successfully climb all the way to the top of this! Deal?''_

As if they both knows that they are thinking the same thing, both of them laughs and so after Murasakibara had hopped his way down from the climber, both them had then starts their stories.

* * *

 _ **Reply to the Reviewers:**_

 _ **To**_ _ **HeartsAndMusics**_ _ **:**_ _Thank you for the compliment and… a harem? Does it seemed like a harem in the making? Hmm..._

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well… Another chapter after being so long… I am a slowpoke, don't mind me._

 _I know some of you might jump the third gun of thinking MuraHimu, because of its high concentration in this chapter._

 _Next, will be Aomine Daiki's turn to make his appearance and once again I am not abandoning this story. (I am so tired)_

 _Welp, SINGING OUT…!_


	6. Aomine Daiki

_**Summary:**_ _To act like a millionaire was already a challenge, but as a girl to the boot?! But, it was the only way to reach his goal…_

 _ **Current arc:**_ _Introducing the characters…_

 _ **Main Pairings:**_ _There is no main pairing, everyone stands a chance if the story lean to their favor. No restriction and no bias._

 _ **Extra Note:**_ _This story might even continue after the end of the reality program._

* * *

What is an active classroom? Throw that in together with the word 'typical', you will get pens scribblings, lecturer speaking and marker pen squeaking off the surface of the whiteboard. Yes, pretty much sums up a typical active classroom.

In the middle of all the hardworking hands, one particular hand stood out among all not only because it was so tanned, but that hand had seemed to stopped functioning for who knows how long it had been.

Sapphire blue eyes glues themselves on the whiteboard that had been tainted by the marker and those who had no idea what was circling in his mind would probably think he had gone past his maximum boring meter that he had gone retarded.

 **Happiness is reached when a person had achieved everything they desired.** He was in the middle of an English Literature class and this particular sentence that had been written on the whiteboard resounds within his soul to the point that he is repeating it in his mind like a broken record.

He let his grip go loose and there goes his pen landing itself on the desk. _Why am I here by the way? I have achieved my happiness long ago. I have got everything I desired. Then why am I here, living such boring moments?_

While he is contemplating his life and trying to figure out just what was in his mind that had led him to where he was, unbeknownst to him and his conked out mind, the lecturer turns towards them.

Talk about being cliché, the lecturer calls him out to give a mock presentation regarding whatever the lecturer wants him to talk about. Cliché, seriously cliché. As if he had been bestowed the role of a main character that out of all those attentive losers, the lecturer ends up calling him.

He is done, so done. Breaking out from his retarded state he proceeds to keep everything into his backpack and without even caring all the eyes that are shooting their way to him, he stands.

''No. I don't want to.'' And he quits the classroom with the lecturer shouting and fuming from behind, threatening to bar him from his class. Poking his pinky into his ear, he continues on without turning backwards and without a few steps, he yawns. _By the way, who cares…?_

Who cares about being bar in a mere subject that doesn't even relate to your overall studies. Who cares about being kicked out from a class when you are a rich kid with nothing to worry in his life?

He pauses himself in-front of his locker. Changing his indoor shoes to his sneakers and once he had kept those indoor shoes back into the locker, he smiles slightly as he bring out a basketball. He is excited as to what is about to come and without any pondering, he leaves his college.

Who cares about classes, being bar or kicked out from class when you have the greatest thing in your life that spells basketball, huh?

* * *

''Yo, Aomine. What is up? Is a rare sight to see you resting when playing.''

Grabbing his singlet to wipe away the sweat droplets that refuses to leave his chin, he turns towards the one that calls out to him.

''Why do you even care? Hmm… When did you arrive, Takao?''

''I had just arrived and did I sense someone is in a foul mood. Ah… To think that I will be doing a charity job by rushing over here after receiving a call from a excited kitty that turns out to be a grumpy cat.''

 _How did he always manage to stay so talkative and hyper?_ And even more importantly _how did manage to befriend him in the freaking first place_ and _how the hell did both of them hook up to be buddies?_

Ah… you did probably think he is going to go and write out an essay-long flashback talking about their encounters, their growing bonds and it will certainly make you either cry out of feels or cringe out of cliché-ness.

No. There is no way in hell that he is going to do that. Nobody got time for that. Imagine the time used to find the writing tools, wrecking his brain and finally write an essay, just no. He is even more willing to use those time to score a few baskets.

Just three mere sentences to conclude the whole story of their friendship. He met him while they were just 15 because of a party held by both of their families. Both of them are the son of the most powerful conglomerates in the country. Through some wonder magic they ends up as buddies even when their personalities stays ever mismatched.

''Will you please stop talking for a minute?''

''Okay, I will. But, tell me what had made you so moody even when you are playing your favorite basketball? If not, I will not shut up.''

''Tch!'' Summing up the five to six years they had known each other, Aomine knows Takao is being serious as this hyper black fur-ball had the tendencies to always want to dig into people's problem. Once he is attached to it, he will never let it go. Never.

''Missed a few baskets before you come. Argh! Damned those never-ending assignments and calculations!'' Feeling real annoyed as he is doing his explanation, he picked up his basketball and just simply throws it to the basket, but the ball hit the rim instead, causing him to miss, again. ''Tch.''

Takao whistles as he looks at the ball bouncing on the court. ''You did be a genius if you had made the goal from where you are.''

Ignoring Takao, he stood up from the bench and while ignoring the other existing players on the court, he goes straight to pick up his basketball that had stopped bouncing and once he had gone back to the bench…

''So, do you want to start playing or stand here being the perceptive extras?''

''Wow rude, it's not like I have no sympathy for you for being such a busy boss.'' Looking over Aomine's shoulder, he starts to count. _1, 2, 3, 4… Just right!_

Finished counting, he put his attention back to Aomine. ''And if I do not have slightest intention of playing in the first place, why am here to suffer from facing a grumpy cat.'' He pause slightly then… ''Let's start.''

Without even wanting to face the grumpy clockwork that keeps on 'Tch-ing' his way, Takao go pass Aomine and starts to ask the other existing players to join them for a 3-on-3.

* * *

Well… aside for having extreme fancy towards basketball, he is that kind of person who you might name as deceptive after you have known his secret interest. He may not look like it because of that constant bored face of his, but he loves his gravure.

All the girls thinks he is cool and all, being good at basketball and being a son of a conglomerate, but when they comes to him whether having an intention of being just friends or something even more, they will eventually being turned away by the boringness that simply just oozes from him.

Well… you did probably think why such a youthful healthy young man like him had not at least got his primal urges turned on even though numerous girls with variations of sizes come approaching him.

You see… The main problem wasn't with him, you got it? The main problem is that sometimes they were too small to get a handful or sometimes they were just straight out flat or sometimes they were too big that they sags. Now you see the problem here?

It wasn't his fault and if he had somehow offended those unknown girls, he apologizes. The truth stays the same nevertheless he apologized or not. He, Aomine Daiki is finding that very and only correct size that would just fit his calloused hands. Fit, firm and handful are the conditions.

The world sure is a tough place to live in because just when he had found someone who seemed kind of would fit in all those conditions, it turns out that the owner of those perfects is a transvestite. Oh lord! Spare him and give him the right one!

With all the cruelness he had gone through and by bearing all the frustration, he had simply no choice but to succumb into having gravure magazine in his life. Well… at least those models featured inside had served to feed his vision needs.

And so, there is one day, as usual as always, he flips through the magazine and as the magazine's regular as he was, he could immediately name the models in his mind with just a look. _Kona-chan. Hiji-chan. Arisu-chan. And… Hmm… Who is this…?_

A newcomer was his first guess and once again being the regular of the magazine, he is correct because at the top corner of the magazine, there resides a big NEW word and by leading his eyes down, he registers the name _Momoi Satsuki._

Without giving any more of her information, he just casually wills his eyes towards the photo taken and he almost had to do a double-take, because that size. That freaking size! It seems so firm, real and it seems to fit. Immediately he quickly flips towards the next page and at that moment he made a decision, he is going to call up the publication company.

He is definitely getting this girl, definitely. He expected that he will get her, because even before he made this call he had planned out everything, but right now through the freaking phone… ''I am so sorry, our precious customer, but that was a big mistake made by our editorial department.''

''May I know what does it mean?''

''It's like this, sir. Momoi Satsuki is not a newcomer nor a gravure model for our company. It's because that the packages of photographs had been mistakenly swapped and are being sent to the wrong place and without knowing that, our editorial department had made a huge mistake of believing Momoi-chan is a newcomer.''

For fantasy lovers, centaur poop. For normal people, cow shit. Just when he had finally found the right one, the lord needs to do this to him. No. No freaking way. He knows right off the bat that he got to insist.

''I am not placing my concerns on that mistake, but I just want to know if perhaps I would be able to get a contact of her.''

''Sorry to disappoint, but I am terribly afraid that that was impossible, because due to this grave mistake, the entertainment company that she is in is furious about this matter and had decided to sue us. Once again I am terribly sorry for not being able to assists you, sir.''

With that, the line was cut off leaving Aomine in disbelief. _No. No. No way…!_ He refuse to believe such preposterous thing could even happened, without being able to accept such truth, he calls again swearing to himself that this time he will definitely get her information, but…

Reality sure is a cruel bitch, he questioned, they replied the same thing and when it comes to the second stage, they cut off again and again. _Fine then… if that's the case…_ He pumped his fist high up into the air. _Don't you think that I will give up that easily! There internet is always there._

* * *

If someone is going to walk up to him and begin interviewing him of he felt, he will definitely just sulk his way through the whole interview, whether or not he got told that he is being rude and inappropriate.

He still couldn't believe that even though he had gone embracing the internet, he still got nothing out of this Momoi Satsuki that had just seemed to run into his life like a pixie fairy and then gone poof, out from his universe.

Even though some time had passed after his encounter with this Momoi and he knows he should be forgetting it soon, but he does not know why that his mind just refuses to listen to his commands and so everything had comes down to the point of him sulking.

He sulks and sulks and even though he knows that Takao, whom is running beside him is talking to him, he just couldn't care less even though the insults and taunts are all being thrown to his way.

''Hah~~~'' He sighs as he looks at his basketball that are bouncing on the court under his dribbling. _One more basket, then I am out for the day…_ He dribbles half-heartedly and once he had reached the three-pointer line, he begins to aim and finally he shoots. _Nice…_

Even though the ball is still flying its way towards the basket ring, he knows that he will make the basket and so he turns around, all-ready to exchange farewells with Takao but the moment he turns to look at Takao, all he sees is a face full of shock.

Without even have the chance to ask what is wrong with him for looking like he had been forced to swallow a mouse, the sound of a person landing on the court could be heard and he knows someone must have appeared suddenly.

With his ever sulking face, he turns and the first thing he registers is that the basket that he just shot confidently had not make it into the basket, because under the basket there stood someone. That someone had stopped his ball midway and are now holding it.

He is not in the mood to entertain some unknown strangers that came stopping his basket out of nowhere. ''Who are you?''

That someone had probably heard him, because right now he is turning to face them and because due to the hoodie and the sunglasses that that someone is wearing, he had a hard time picking out his features.

'' _Ah…! I am so sorry for blocking your basket. I just couldn't help it, because it was my favorite sports. May I know is this yours…?''_ And he sees that that someone stretches out his hand, gesturing that he is returning his ball, but wait…!

All he knows is the meaning behind that small gesture, but he had zero idea of what was being spoken by this stranger, because even though he had no way of translating the meaning, but he certainly knows that he just heard a bunch of English.

 _Is this person a foreigner? Okay now, what should I do to reply back?_ In the middle of his headaches, his best buddy Takao had already gone up to the stranger and through some broken English, Takao had finally retrieve the ball from that stranger.

'' _Finally found you, Tiger!''_ and he sees the stranger turning his head towards a vehicle parked outside of the court and through the window, a person's head can be seen popping out.

'' _Oops, time to go. Sorry for interrupting the game.''_ With more English thrown in his way, he sees the stranger takes his leave from the court by taking leaps off the fences and as he is going, he hears a sentence coming from the stranger. _''Just call me Taiga when I am in Japan.''_

'' _You sure know how to speak bull-crap even though you are still resorting of using English when you are in Japan.''_

He sees this Taiga guy going into the car and before the car leaves then in the dust, he hears…

'' _I am still unable to get used to speaking Japanese, but you are.''_

He does not even know just how long did he begin staring, but all he knows he is being woken up by an electrical shock coming from his waist.

''Hey, wake up and it seems like you are interested, eh…''

''What are you even talking about and don't ever thrust you freaking hand into my waist, it hurts!''

''If I don't do that, you probably won't even wake up. What am I talking about is that you seems to be at a loss of what does those two were saying. Want me to help translating it?''

''You could at least give me a pat or something…''

''Oh, but that is useless as I have already tried like 5 times, so do you want me translate it for you or do you want me to shut up?''

If he convinces himself that he is uninterested, then he would be telling himself a big fat lie. It wasn't in his character to do that, so he just grumbles.

''Okay, now listen here. According to what I could get from the conversation, his name is Taiga or maybe even Tiger and it seems like he knows Japanese, but wasn't used to speaking it. So, through all these, I might deduct that he wasn't really a foreigner, but a local that had gone to overseas for a very long time.''

''Oh…''

''And it was a pity that you did not actually see just how high he jumped when…'' And the rest of Takao's ramblings remains unheard by him as he had once again gone back to his blank state, until a very annoyed Takao hit him back to reality.

* * *

It's been two years since then and throughout the 22 years of his life, this is the first time he realized just how ignorant he was. He couldn't believe it that his ignorance had gone to the level that only after 2 years, he just get to know that Kagami Taiga had enrolled into the same college as him.

Well… you couldn't blame him for not recognizing him, because at that time his whole face and his hair had been covered by the hoodie and the sunglasses. He admit that he had heard from other faculties that there is a peculiar guy had enrolled into the college, being popular and all, but why should he even care?

He is in Civil Engineering, and Kagami Taiga is in Entrepreneurship. There is an obvious margin to show how different they are when it comes to faculties, let alone the courses. So… how did he even manage to beat out all odds to know his, Kagami Taiga's presence?

Once again, he is not going to write a full emotional friendship essay to tell the story. Once again, three mere sentence to help him summarize the whole story.

His side of friends and Kagami's side of friends decided to have a basketball meet-up. Both of them had been invited by their friends because of their skills and exceptional builts. When it comes to the D-Day, with Kagami's surprise and Aomine's shock, finally they know.

That had summed up how they met, face-to-face, eye-to-eye, without sunglasses and so they began playing and to both of their surprise, they had immediately got amused by the other's skills.

''Wow, you sure are fast, eh… and what is up with all that unorthodox throws…''

''Heh. Where is all your English? Weren't you speaking it at that time?''

''Ah… it's been 2 years and I have already gotten used to the Japanese language or do you prefer me to speak English instead?''

''Bring it on, thanks to you that I have been attentive in the English Literature class.''

''Hoh…'' and their conversation had been put to a stop because Kagami is jumping to smack the ball that Aomine had shot away from the basket.

After both of them had landed… ''Ah… but for now, I prefer to speak my home language.''

''You sure know how to jump, eh…''

''Oh, thanks for that compliment.''

Without even caring about their other friends, whom had obviously being left in the dust by their high-speed offense and defense, both of them laughs. After laughing, both of them continues on the game.

It was surely a pleasure to have met someone that will catch up to him in basketball and thus their friendship and brotherhood begins until a year later, he catch upon a news that Kagami is going back to America for some urgent business.

He does not know what kind of urgent business was that and he had no chance to get to know about it, but all he knows is that Kagami had sent a representative to stand-in his place to attend the convocation.

Through the crowd of graduates and their families, he found and catches the representative. Upon catching up, he asked what kind of urgent business that Kagami had until he just left everything behind, but all he gets from the representative is…

''I have no idea, sir. I am just being ordered to become a stand-in and they had not given any further information. Sorry.''

He let the representative go and before his eyes, he sees the representative make his leave from the college. Once again, another person that caught his attention had gone poof without leaving any further notice.

Taking in a full breath, he turns around upon hearing the calls from his personal chauffeur. As he is on his way back to his home, he told himself… _All good things will come to an end. I am already 23, so I have no reason to ponder around an individual which I may even meet again, so why reminiscing so much…?_

Yes, surely, both of them will meet again, but when it comes to the time which both of them met is a tale that's yet to be told.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well… because inspiration came to me like 'whoosh', I am able to present another chapter speedily._

 _Okay, possible ships for Aomine's endgame pairing FOR NOW is… AoMomo, AoKuro, AoKaga, AoTaka… Hmm…_

 _Up next in line and as well as the final character is Kagami Taiga. After him, we will begin to dive into the story._

 _Welp, SINGING OUT…!_


	7. Kagami Taiga

_**Summary:**_ _To act like a millionaire was already a challenge, but as a girl to the boot?! But, it was the only way to reach his goal…_

 _ **Current arc:**_ _Introducing the characters…_

 _ **Main Pairings:**_ _There is no main pairing, everyone stands a chance if the story lean to their favor. No restriction and no bias._

 _ **Extra Note:**_ _This story might even continue after the end of the reality program._

* * *

On the western soil, there resides a beautiful western brick mansion that both a prince's family and a princess's family lives. Both the prince and the princess are cousins and both of their family lives in harmony towards each other.

Right now, on one certain night, as usual the princess came walking towards the prince who is sitting under a stone arch in their humongous garden, looking straight up the sky, showering himself with the moonlight.

''Still not willing to sleep? Or are you just getting excited for tomorrow? Taiga.''

''Ah… Trist…'' And Taiga proceeds on slapping the ground to call Trist to sit with him. ''No, actually the excitement had died down since I calmed down.''

After sitting beside Taiga, she immediately hooked her arms around Taiga's and rests her head on his shoulder. ''Then, what is actually keeping you from going to bed?''

''It's just that… since I am leaving for Japan tomorrow, all of a sudden I had an urge to see and collect the view here as much as possible.''

''Oh, wow. Since when you are such a romanticist?'' She smiles as she continued resting her head on his shoulder.

''I am not one. By the way, since when you are such a clingy fiancée?''

Upon hearing the question, she straight away lifts her head up. ''Well… why not? Since we are engaged and by the way, it was just an act, because those elders are behind us.''

''I am sorry for making you go 'acting mode' whenever there are the elders.'' And he ruffles her light blue hair.

Trist pouts while tidying up her hair. ''How about you just go find someone you actually liked instead of being sorry. If you had found yours, then I did be off from this weird deal that conspired between those elders.''

''Yeah. I will. I will find one for sure and free both of us.''

''Yeah, you better do that, because I always wanted to meet my Prince Charming.''

As if talking to Trist had suddenly made him decide to go to bed, he stands from the grassy field, before he goes, he pauses himself before turning back to give Trist a smile. ''You know… I might be able to find the one in Japan.''

Still sitting on the grass, she tilts her head in order to be able to face Taiga. ''Well… if you do that. I did be the happiest of all. Well… good night.''

''Good night.'' And thus Taiga turns to leave the lawn while Trist still remains there, dreaming away her possible Prince Charming as she starts wishing upon the moon.

* * *

''Thank you very much. Felix.'' As he is saying, he pulls the handle of his suitcase and without much delay, he heads into the airport while Trist is walking beside him. Following them behind is their elders.

All of them had waited for about 30 minutes when the announcer started announcing about Taiga's flight and so before he truly check-in, Trist pulls his sleeves and dragged his ear near to her mouth.

''Don't forget about our promise, okay?''

''Don't worry. I won't. If I forget I might as well buy you a residence in Japan.'' They snickers. ''Okay then, I will be going.'' He ruffles her hair before he walks into the gate, leaving England and everything behind.

Looking at Taiga's back, finally disappear from their view, one of the elder, namely Taiga's Mom walks up to Trist asking what are they whispering about.

Trist without even wanting to answer, she places a finger on her lips and winks towards Taiga's Mom. ''I am sorry, aunty. But, we have our secrets!''

Being a relative and by living together for such a long time, Taiga's Mom knows it's useless to dig any further because she knows Trist won't tell no matter what. ''Hah… if you said so. Since we have sent Taiga away, we might as well return.''

''Okay, let's go, aunty.'' And so they leave the airport.

* * *

 **NARITA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

 _Whew… finally I am able to get out from the airplane…_ He stretches and before he could forget, his hand immediately dives into his pocket to grab his smartphone.

After scooting off to a corner, he waited for the other side to answer and after he received a ''Hello'', he almost did a double take. _Clam down, Kagami Taiga. Just speak the usual._

It seems like his 'usual' is a little bit too awkward, because by using his clumsy yet awkward Japanese Language, he replied by introducing himself and…

He hears the other side's giggles… ''Well… to be honest, you may speak English with me.''

''Oh. Ah. Eh?!'' Finishing his act like a retarded person, his mind had finally finish processing what he had heard. ''Ah. Thank you. I don't know you are fluent in English, so I tried to use Japanese to converse…''

''Never mind of that, by the way, it seems like I have found you. Now, do please look to your right and you will see a person in white waving at you.''

And so Kagami did what he told and thus they meet face to face. ''Hi, long time no see, Takeru. I didn't know my parents sent you to become my guide.''

While Kagami is now following Takeru to the parking lot, on the way, Takeru had go over what did Kagami's parents had ordered him to do to serve Taiga.

And so… right now they are both on their way to Kagami's registered university to do the admitting procedure and it seems like while on their way, Takeru had made a stop at the oil-station.

While Takeru is re-filling the oil, Kagami had gotten himself out from the vehicle and at first he just wanted to breath-in fresh air, but after he had walked away from the oil-station, he had then spotted a basketball court and it seems like it's in use.

Call it a primal instinct, after he had seen the indefinable shot thrown towards the basket, he had then straight away run to it and he couldn't care whether he is being rude or not, but he jumped high and caught the ball.

He could see the black-haired one is shocked, and he can also see the sapphire-hair is being a little bit annoyed or perhaps confused when he is speaking. Actually to be honest, if it wasn't for the black-haired to step up, he would probably die out of awkwardness.

However, it seems like it wasn't the day for him to experience awkwardness, because not long after he had return the ball, Takeru comes shouting for him from the car and thus with a little argument, they finally reach their destination.

* * *

Well… how well is his university life in Japan? One could say it was just another typical one. However, due to him being from overseas and being a macho guy, his life in university is a tad bit more interesting and tasteful from the other local guys around.

It's not like he is being rude and acting high-and-mighty, but he had seriously lost count of how many times does this situation happened over a year he is been here. The situation of him being brought towards a corner by a girl. The situation of him waiting for the main point that seems to never come due to the stuttering of the girl. And the situation of him finally rejecting the confession of the girl.

He knows that it will probably hurt them, but he is truly sorry for them. He knows how hard was it for them to prepare themselves for the confession, but no matter how he just doesn't get that 'feel' from himself. The feeling of 'maybe' towards the girls.

Speaking of being sorry, unbeknownst to others, deep down he apologizes to Trist for making use of her when he had been approached by pushy girls. Well… speaking of Trist… there is one night that she had called him…

''Hello, Taiga. How was your life there?''

Taking off his glasses, he leans back towards his armchair, deciding to rest his eyes from his laptop screen. ''Well… fine. I guess…?''

''What's with that half-assed reply? Oh, by the way have you finally found one?''

''Sorry to disappoint but I haven't found one. In fact, I had rejected another one 2 days ago.''

''Why?! Just accept one and get it on with it already.''

 _She is ridiculous… So ridiculous._ ''How am I supposed to accept them when I don't even feel anything when they come confessing to me? This is not even a game, it concerns of my future happiness.''

He is seriously tired of her constant calls for checking up his ''progress'', and so just when he had wanted to end their call, Trist next words had him forget about it. In fact, he is shocked by what she told him.

''Hey, Taiga. I think I might actually be the one who dump you first. Because I think I have found the one that I want.''

He is shocked. Seriously shocked by the revelation and thus he quickly asked for more details. It's not like he is being a possessive cousin, but he sincerely caring for Trist as well as feeling happy for her.

However, the only further details he got is that the guy that had caught the attention of Trist is named 'Rouge' and through her description he seems to share the same features as himself, but the only thing that is different is their height.

''Well… good luck on convincing the elders…''

''You sure bet I will. However, that could be placed aside first. What about you then, huh?''

''Since you had found one, then that means everything is settled right, so…''

''No so. You have to get one too. It's better to convince them with a double reason than only one.''

''Tch! Okay. Okay. Whatever you say. Madam.'' And so, they ended their call.

 _So, she had finally found it, eh…_ The corner of his mouth curves up. He is sincerely happy for his cousin. _Good for her, then… Now! When is mine going to come…?_

* * *

This certainly sure is a surprise. To think that the guy he met in the basketball court 2 years ago is actually from the same university as him. He had prepared himself to meet complete new faces when his friend invited him for a friendly basketball match, but to think they will meet here…

He learnt that his name is Aomine Daiki. Both of them had started off being awkward, but after they had begun playing, the awkwardness between the two had somewhat melted immediately as they are now just focusing on outmatching the other.

Being in the course of Entrepreneurship, he immediately knows that this Aomine Daiki is from the powerful Aomine household. Hey, he wasn't indicating anything, that's in his studies, it not like he secretly researched Aomine Daiki.

With today's match being concluded, when all of them is leaving for their dorms, Kagami somehow knew that both of them will play again. His instinct doesn't lie to him, after that first match, both of them started to meet up more often to play.

It was a blast to him that he could find someone that could let him put whatever he had learnt in England to use. It was a fun time for him because at least there is something for him to ease his boredom.

Sometime they play with their course mates, and sometimes there is one guy, later he learnt his name as Takao Kazunari had tagged along. He remembers he is the one that tries to speak English with him 2 years ago.

''Ahaha! Kagami, your team loses. Now, please complete our bets just now.''

''Tch! Fine then. So, what flavor you all want?''

''Mango.'' Replied Takao. ''Apple.'' Replied Aomine. ''Pineapple.'' ''Grapes.''

''Tch, fine then. I will be back.''

And thus, Kagami alone had left the basketball court for the nearest convenient store while repeating what is he ordered to buy in his head. _Mango… Pineapple… Apple… Grapes…_

And as he is chanting those fruit names in his mind, he had somehow arrived at the convenience store and he walks in. Without really minding anyone, he straight away heads towards the fridges after he grabs a basket.

 _Now first… Apple…_ And so he slowly searches for the beverages that those 'winners' ordered him to buy…

 _Okay… now I am done!_ In his basket, there are beverages for eight persons and some snacks. Without much delay, he straight away heads towards the counter.

''Welcome.''

Not being rude, but he just did not reply the cashier due to him not hearing that soft voice and all he knows is that he hears the sound of the sensors scanning the barcodes.

''It's 3500 yen for all your goods, sir.''

Due to the voice being a little louder this time, Kagami responded immediately by digging his wallet and just when he finally faces the cashier, his jaw dropped to the floor.

 _Trist?!_ And in just millisecond, in his head… _Kagami Taiga, just what are you thinking? There is no way that this guy is her. It's just two very similar people that's it._ However, in a certain corner of his mind… _But, wasn't this too much of a same…?_

''Sir, are you okay? This is your change.''

It was a relief that he had snapped himself out really quick, because if not he would look like a retard until possibly someone would call for the police or for the asylum. By grabbing the plastic bag and taking the change, he left the convenience store.

However, before he left, he had caught a glimpse of that cashier's nametag. _Kuroko Tetsuya._

If he had suddenly teleported himself to the convenience store by chanting fruit names, this time he teleported himself back to the basketball court by wondering just how there are 2 such similar person in this world.

He had heard before that every individual had 6 doppelgangers in the world and it was a miracle to him that he got to witness the truth. _Just how in the world…?_

Until… someone smacked his head back to reality…

* * *

It's already reached the final 2 weeks of him staying at Japan and after he had ended his Degree and gone pass the convocation, he will return to England. So far, his grades had been decent and it could be said that the chances of him graduating is guaranteed.

Everything is going well for him and through the conversation he had with Trist on the phone 2 weeks ago, it seems like their elder had finally decides to call their engagement to an end. That is to say that he is free and Trist is allowed to be with that Rouge guy.

Seriously, all things seemed to be so good. However, he just got to questioned the Big Man. Is he jealous of their peaceful, smooth life? Why such thing happened? There is no way he could focus on his final exams after the news he received.

What did he just received that made him so shell shocked? Through the phone that is no longer beside his ear… _''Taiga, please come back soon… Trist, Trist had died…'' and all he heard is the sound of sobbing and grief._

 _Just how does this happen? Was it by accident? Or was it by someone's hand? Who? What? Why? How?_ The more he thinks, the more he couldn't believe that just 2 weeks ago Trist is announcing their freedom with such glee.

Trist was his beloved cousin, he had treated her like his biological sister and he knows that had to figure everything out. Not only does he need to figure out just what had led to Trist death, but there is another thing he needs to ache his head.

He has to forget about his dreams, because with Trist's death, no one is left to take over the family's business. With this being in his mind, another thought comes through him… _Was it because she is the heir…?_

He had so many things he wants to do, but he got to restrain himself. _Just only a week. Kagami Taiga. Just be patient for a week and when your exams are finished you can go._ To be honest, after he had finished his exams, he had thought of going to a vacation around Japan, but right now that plan had been erased completely.

Kagami Taiga had kept his words, indeed after he had finished his final paper, with Takeru's help, he flies back to England without even leaving any notes and farewells to his Japan's friends.

* * *

 **Manchester Airport**

The first thing he do after he exit the gate is to go capture a cab and without any future idling, he had rushes into the hospital and not before long he arrived at the room where Trist's dead body is lying still on the bed.

And it seems like Trist's parents is there and once they had saw him, Trist's mother had burst out of tears and quickly Kagami goes and hugs her, telling her it's okay already. As he is comforting her, he tries his best not to ever blink a tear.

The body of Trist is so frail and lifeless, just by thinking about it makes him feel that his heart is getting chewed little by little. As he is calming Trist's mom down, in the room he sees someone too…

The guy is sitting beside Trist, surfacing on his face was no other than sorrow and disbelief. Before going to that stranger, he regarded him and he realizes he fits Trist description of that Rouge.

Slowly placing the woman back to her seat, he then walks up to the guy…

''May I know, are you Rouge?''

The guy tilts his head to face him… ''Yes, I am Rouge.''

 _He might know something…_ ''How about let's leave this room, because I had something to ask you. Is that okay?''

The two of them made their leave and after walking out from the hospital, Kagami initiates the talk.

''If I am not mistaken, you are Trist's boyfriend, right? Am I rude to assume that?''

With his question being so straight and blunt, he could see a slight smile coming from Rouge. ''Yeah, I am. She is a wonderful lady. And no, you are right to assume that.''

''May I know do you perhaps know what had led to Trist's death?''

''Are you suspecting me?''

''I know I might sound so, but I do have the rights to place my suspicion on you. I am certainly not at fault because just 2 weeks after Trist's parents allowed both of you to date, this happened.''

He realizes he might have somehow angers Rouge, because right now he is staring at him with a pair piercing eyes, his red eyes burning inside. Rouge looks straight at him, not willing anyone to even doubt he is lying.

''I am aware of the rights you have to suspect me, but I am just as in rage as you regarding on this matter.'' Rouge softens his face, but his piercing gaze remains ever there.

Both of them had fallen silent for a while until Rouge finally opens his mouth to offer Kagami… ''If you do not mind. I would like to investigate on this matter and do you perhaps willing to help?''

''Sure, but if I feel something suspicious about you, then be prepared.''

''Fine then, it seems like I will use my actions and time to prove I am not the one you should be suspecting.''

''I sure do hope it will be the case and I am looking forward to work with you, Rouge.'' Kagami stretches out his hand for a handshake, but…

He sees Rouge thinking about something and just when he wants to question Rouge… ''I have been thinking if I wanted you to trust me, then I might as well give you my real name.''

''What?! Rouge wasn't your real name?!''

''That is what Trist called me and it seems like she even referred me to that name when telling you about me.''

''Then what is your real name, then…''

''I am actually a Japanese and I am Akashi Seijuurou, please to meet you and I apologizes for not introducing myself to you soon.''

''In England, people called me Tiger and only few people referred me to my real name, Kagami Taiga, it's a pleasure to meet you.''

With their name being introduced to each other, they finally did the handshake and with the same goal in their mind, both of them started to form plans.

* * *

 **A/N:** _At long last I had finished writing the final character introduction._

 _Now, starting from the next chapter, the main story will begin. In this chapter, while I am writing about Kagami, I had placed the plot too._

 _So… about the pairing stuff… those who had followed this story will know the deal._

 _I know you are all suspecting Rouge hard, but I know after that revelation you guys is doubting yourselves, right? :D_

 _Well… How does the Reality Show ties into all of these? How will all such different characters come together? Everything will slowly unravel if you followed it hard… (Ahahaha, just joking.)_

 _Welp, SINGING OUT…!_


End file.
